Random Title Thingy
by BlackCat46
Summary: Yet another little thing that came to mind. I don't have much of a title or summary. Just that it goes from day to day and it shows a tiny romance as it goes. Don't like, don't read. T because I say so.
1. Chapter 1

*I own only plot.*

Trudy woke up, full of happiness and she was ready to face the day. She had a cup of mint tea, ran to the bathroom, showered and wrapped in her towel, doing her makeup and cleaning her teeth. She gave herself a critical look in the mirror without makeup and decided it was definitely not time to stop using it. She would have liked to stop using it, though. She selected her favourite purple shirt and her blue jeans, happily. Ten minutes after she dressed, an uncomfortable damp sensation spread and she checked the damage to her clothes. Her jeans were now stained with dark red blood. "Oh, my God." She groaned and ran to her wardrobe. She seized a pair of black jeans and another pair of underwear. She remembered a pad, put her other clothes in the wash, hoping to get the stain out. She had every plan to get to New Look that evening. She suddenly felt the cramp. It made her wince in pain, swallow down some toast and an ibuprofen tablet, then set off in the rain. As if it wasn't bad enough, it rained. She'd thought the rain'd hold off until she got to work, so she hadn't taken an umbrella. She arrived at work, dripping wet. Her coworker took one look and fell about laughing. "Come on, I'm wet, it's not that funny."

He laughed harder. "You... You..." He couldn't even breathe.

"Are you done yet?" She asked after ten minutes, annoyed.

Eventually, he gasped out "God above, Trudy, you look hilarious! Your makeup's dripping, you look like you've just had your second shower and soaked your clothes through too and you stand there, tell me you're soaked like it isn't obvious, then you yell at me with such funny expression on and you... Oh, God, you're hilarious! You're a classic!"

"Well, I have a spare outfit stashed here, so now who's the joke?"

When she returned, dressed in a more suitable outfit, her makeup gone, he stared. Her damp curls were tied in a bun on the top of her head, she wore a decent outfit, then showed him. He shrugged. "It's nice."

Two hours later, Trudy dropped her phone and someone stood on it. "Oh!" She gasped.

"Sorry, ma'am!" The man apologised.

"Forget it, it's fine." She sighed.

Jasper tried to hide his laughter, but he felt sorry for her. That lunchtime, Vera accidentally on purpose threw cola into Trudy's face. "Whoops! I'm sorry." Vera sweetly and falsely apologised.

"Whatever!" Trudy's usually quiet and mild voice had risen a little.

She stormed outside and walked in the woods for a while. Jasper saw her kicking up the leaves, her face displaying her anger and hurt. When she got back into the hall, she grabbed her cleaning supplies and began polishing. She tripped coming down the stairs, hurting her ankle. She sat for a moment in pain, then Jasper asked her "Are you alright?" He felt really concerned for her.

"Just fine." She lied firmly, then forced herself up. All she wanted was to go home and sleep. She felt her ankle twist strangely and it hurt her like madness. She got their coffees, making Jasper feel better about her. He noticed her limp and knew she was in pain.

"Could I check that ankle? It looks like you're not walking right." He told her.

"What's wrong with that? I'm already a joke around here. Why shouldn't I walk as strangely as I am?"

"It's not right. Your ankle could have broken."

"It's a sprain, not a break." She told him. "I can handle it. Forget it."

He heard the annoyance in her tone, he saw it behind her smile. She wished she hadn't turned up at work that day. As they worked, Trudy somewhat sadly, a teacher said "The rumours of what happened in the school canteen between Trudy and Vera have spread like wildfire."

"What rumours?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, just that Vera threw her drink into Trudy's face. It apparently really embarrassed her. She even had a dull look in her eyes. She normally has a sparkle of happiness in there. Poor thing, she needs someone to love her."

Jasper knew his friend was right. He had no trouble catching her, she was sat down, in agony. "Are you OK?"

"Not really. But don't bother. It's not important."

He sighed. "You're having an awful day, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "I had it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that." She told him, not caring.

She sighed softly. He wrapped an arm around her. "Listen, you're just a bit down on your luck today. I reckon that by tomorrow, you'll be back to your chirpy, bouncy self." He told her.

"Yeah, probably. It's just an excuse for people to want me to stay away." She replied and got up.

He knew she wasn't happy, that all her passion for her job and her friends had gone. Her usual happy magic had vanished. Her light and blue-skies attitude had turned dark and grey. She looked colourful to people who didn't know her, but the ones who knew her saw her light darken. Jasper said "Look, I'm going out, Trudy. You have to hold the fort."

She shrugged. Jasper went to Mr Sweet. He knocked and he called "Enter." Jasper walked in. "Ah, Jasper. What can I do for you? You need me to get Trudy out of the hall?"

"No. I want you to give her a day off tomorrow. The poor woman's struggling. She's having a really bad day and she works hard, she needs a day off."

"OK. She can have tomorrow off." Mr Sweet told him. "Just so you know, she'll only really want someone to love her. Try to be nice to her."

In the hall, Jasper found his friend dusting. He called "Trudy? I talked to Mr Sweet. You've got a day off tomorrow."

"Thanks." She replied, her voice breaking.

Jasper heard the crack and her quiet sniffle. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She softly replied "What's right?"

He cuddled her. "Really. Come on, what's the matter?"

She squirmed free. "It's not important."

Jasper caught hold of her. "Yes it is. Your happiness is always important."

Trudy controlled her voice and said "No, it isn't. Look, I'm just being silly because I'm hormonal today, that's all. Forget it. I'm not really upset."

Jasper knew better than that. He could see it in her eyes. He could see the redness around the edges, the dampness of her lashes, the tell-tale dampness around her eyes, the light redness of a scrubbing tissue around her nose, the shine of her skin. She'd been crying while he was getting her a day off. He knew that she was hurting and he hated to see her upset. "Well, hormonal or not, come here. You need some love."

"Not particularly. I'm content with you slapping me and telling me to quit being such a girl. It's not like I'm doing anything special."

Jasper saw just how special she really was. He wanted to see her smile, not see her cry. The next thing he knew, she was dusting along the railing of the mezzanine, she leaned down to clean where she couldn't reach, fell over the rail and landed on the floor below. He ran to her side, noticing that she was still conscious. "Are you OK? What hurts?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My stomach hurts, but that's cramps. It's nothing big."

He knew she was rejecting help, he knew she wasn't OK. A half hour later, Trudy was singing the saddest song she knew and she began to feel somewhat better. She was sad, but she kept up a massive smile and the happiest attitude she could possibly conjure up. It was all a lie. She smiled over her coffee, showing everyone who didn't know her better that her life was great. She knew that her life had just had a tiny glitch, nothing else. She was just taking herself one peg down and she needed it. Jasper found himself adoring her. When her lip trembled, he had a strong desire to kiss the pain from her. She was falling to bits inside and it was evident to them both. Trudy sang softly, wishing she was in Spain. She wanted to be left alone, to have people ignore her. She took a walk outside, not really caring so much that she got wet in the rain. Her day had gone to rot in no time. She needed passion, she needed someone to look after her, to make sure that she was happy, but she wanted the opposite. She got back and Jasper was thrilled to see her. "Hey, Trudy. Come here, sit down."

She did, relaxing in the chair. She had an actual pain in her chest and she couldn't find her pulse. She sighed, thinking that her heart had disintegrated. She lay her head back, only to find that she wanted to vomit. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you being nice?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just prefer to know that you're happy and that it's not a fake."

Trudy sighed. "Yeah, I was never that good at drama in school. Wish I was that young and innocent again. At least I was partially decent-looking as a kid."

Jasper smiled. "Look how that turned out."

She nodded dejectedly. "Yeah, worse than that."

He shook his head. "No. You turned out perfect. You're beautiful."

She finally laughed, a genuine laugh. "You think so? The day when I'm not wearing makeup, when my hair's been soaked in rainwater twice and when I look like some god's just gone and wet himself laughing at me, then squashed me flat?"

"Yeah. Except, you look amazing, not like someone's squashed you. You're beautiful and you know it."

She felt a soft glow, a warm, happy glow. "Thanks." She whispered.

Jasper loved that small glow in her dark eyes. It progressed with Victor slapping Trudy, getting yelled at by Jasper, Vera taunting her and punching her low in the stomach, hurting her more, getting thrown out of the library by Jasper, who then tended to Trudy's injuries. After that, a strange man began randomly massaging her stomach. Jasper called the police on him after Trudy had protested. He protectively held her, longing to kiss her. He denied himself the temptation, knowing she may get hurt if he showed her that much love, then backed out of Rufus' plans. That night, as he locked up, he turned to face Trudy, then said "You've got tomorrow off and the whole weekend. OK?"

"Mm. Look, I should have said this hours ago, but thanks. You're really kind. Thanks a lot for looking out for me today. I needed that."

What she did next shocked him. She reached up and brushed a very gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled and wished he could keep her there. "Anytime, Trudy." He told her, smiling happily.

She smiled too. "Goodnight." She smiled at him and walked off.

He was thrilled. "Goodnight, precious one." He softly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

*I own only plot.*

Trudy woke with a thud. "Ow!" She'd fallen out of bed. _Great way to start the day._ When she disentangled herself, she went downstairs to make her breakfast. It was her day off, but she'd forgotten it. She dressed and ran to work. When she walked in, she called "Jasper?"

"Trudy? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Clocking in. I work here." She smiled.

"You're on a day off." He reminded her.

She blushed. "Oh, I'd forgotten! Can't I just stay here? Not work, just read?"

Jasper couldn't resist her blush and big eyes. "OK, you're too pretty to resist."

She giggled. They spent as much time as they could on cuddles. At lunch while Trudy was eating, she watched Jasper write out his taxes. She glanced over it. "I think the calculation's answer is 27.8." She grinned.

He used his calculator and smiled at her. "Well done, gorgeous. How did you work that out?"

"I got an A star in my maths A level." She confessed.

He chuckled. "Really?" He asked as two guests walked in.

Hating the guests for taking away his time with his much-loved Trudy, Jasper was glad to see clocking out time. She smiled. "Jasper, do you think we should catalogue the exhibits in a leaflet on Monday?"

"That sounds pretty good. Are you going to show off your arty talents, gorgeous? Draw the exhibits?"

"If you like. But I admit this now, they'll look like blobs because I can't draw." She smiled. "I was thinking I might come in tomorrow and photograph them, then get the pictures to you and we could work on a design together."

"That sounds like fun."

He caught hold of Trudy and kissed her. She giggled. "Mine." She whispered, nestling close.

"All yours, gorgeous." He told her, holding her close.

Those words lit a spark in her heart, warming her and making her glow. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

*I own only plot.*

When she was supposed to work the next day, she tucked cushions into a corner of the hall. Jasper stood watching as she smiled happily. "What're you doing?"

Trudy grinned. "Making a reading corner. What are you doing?" She smiled, placing her slim arms on his shoulders and linking her fingers behind his head.

He held her by the waist and smiled at her. "I was watching you. Now, though... Your lovely little face is just dazzling me." He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Oh, is that so? Well, my darling, sometimes, a little dazzling comes in very handy." She grinned.

"How?" Jasper asked, noticing how long her eyelashes were and how they brushed her cheek when she blinked.

Trudy chuckled. "Like this." She leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

Jasper grinned. "Oh, God, girl, I never liked being dazzled more, baby."

"Me either." She grinned and slipped free. "Now, see if you can catch me." She laughed and ran.

He shrugged and stood to watch her. "I'm not chasing you. You're old enough to know better."

She sighed. "Fine, if you want to be boring. Next, you'll be telling me you don't want to go sledding down the hills this winter on a mattress."

Jasper shrugged. "It sounds unsafe."

"Yeah, but sometimes, a bit of risk is necessary. You don't want to be boring, do you?"

Jasper sighed. "Yeah, I like being in one piece. And I don't know why you want to break your body in as many places as you can."

Trudy said "I haven't broken any bones and I'm the idiot who jumped off a bridge for fun."

Jasper shook his head. "You're so weird. If you weren't weird like you are, just weird, you'd disturb me."

"How is my weirdness different from regular weirdness? Weird is weird."

"No, your weird is cuter and prettier than regular weirdness." Jasper told her, walking to her.

Trudy giggled. "You're chasing me!" She gleefully squealed and ran.

He laughed. "I'm not chasing you, my lovely little runaway."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll chase you. But if I win, I get to pin you down and kiss you."

Something in him snapped. "I don't want to play Chase with you. You and I are adults."

Trudy smiled. "So, we don't get a bit of fun?"

He noticed the sad little flicker of hurt in her eyes. "Look, I don't want you bored, but we can't go running about after each other, there're priceless exhibits."

She shrugged. "Look, if you want, you just call me when you need me."

Jasper watched her shoot off and heard her gentle sobs. He heard her book pages rustle as she read. After half an hour of soft sobs and tiny papery rustles and the little sounds of her squirming, he called "Trudy, darling?"

She ran to him. "Yes?"

Her eyes were red and damp, her cheeks pink and her forehead slightly dotted, her nose shining a little, her pink cheeks sparkling with drying tears. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. After work, you and I can go to a special place that you might like and we can play Chase until you fall asleep from exhaustion."

She sighed. "That sounds very sweet, but since, like you said, we're grown ups, that's not such a good idea. Thanks, though."

"You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman." He told her.

"And? You liked my weirdness an hour ago."

Jasper kissed her and held her close. "I love how weird you are."

"Yeah, I'm unique." Her voice quietened and she whispered "In the very worst way."

Jasper caught her words and stepped back to slap her, hard. "You're so stupid."

He couldn't quite gather his thoughts as she ran to her cushioned corner. Her soft whisper filled the room and stabbed him in the heart repetitively. "He should have better than me." Trudy curled away in her corner and let the tears flow and her whole body trembled with the quiet sobs. Neither of them said goodbye that night. They lay awake, tearing themselves apart, each longing for the other. Trudy mouthed "I'm so sorry" into the darkness as sleep pulled her under.


	4. Chapter 4

*I own only plot.*

The next day, Jasper waited in anticipation for his much loved Trudy to arrive. When she finally appeared, he reached out and grabbed her hands. "Trudy, my darling, I thought I'd have to wait for weeks to see you again."

"Just leave me be." She told him.

Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry, darling. I wish I hadn't hurt you."

Trudy hated that Jasper felt bad and she hated that he ignored her even more. When a visitor asked "Miss, is it possible that you know where to get a drink?" She nervously whispered "Yes, just over in that corner, there's a water machine." Her heart was so shattered, she wanted to die.

"Thanks, Miss." He smiled. Jasper saw her as she leaned against a wall, pale and weak. He felt like he'd been murdered and he'd been revived to half-life.

Jasper longed to take hold of her and comfort her, to heal her broken heart. He hated to see her feeling like that. The day passed slowly and Jasper desperately longed for her, for the warmth and love of his beloved Trudy. He turned to see her walking down the stairs and was horrified when she fell. Her head hit the floor and she fainted. He ran to her side. "Trudy? Oh, my beautiful darling! You poor little squishy. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Your precious little face, your darling feelings, your lovely heart. I hate to see you hurting, my angel. Please come around."

Trudy woke with a jump and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry. I know my actions hurt you. My words must have hurt you so much. I love you. You're so kind." She sobbed.

Jasper lifted Trudy's head and kissed her lips. "I love you, too. My lovely Trudy. Please, will you forgive me?"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." She whispered, still crying.

"What will it take to prove that I only want you back?" He asked, holding her close.

"Just kiss me again." She whispered.

He smiled slightly at the thought, then kissed her. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah." Trudy grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

*I own only plot.*

As Jasper woke, he realised it was the day of the ball. He groaned and turned over. He got up and went for a shower. While he dressed, he realised that Trudy would have to attend the ball as part of the staff. And he was looking forward to seeing her dressed up. He arrived at the hall and spotted her. She was furious already, but this time, it wasn't his fault. "Hey, there, Trudy."

"Oh!" She gasped, her eyes lighting up and a massive smile spreading across her face. "Hi, darling! When did you get here? Come here."

He smiled as he walked over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "How are you, my beautiful heap of lovely?"

She sighed. "Stressed. Everyone's been getting on my case."

Jasper cuddled her. "Oh, my beautiful angel. You don't have to care, do you?"

Trudy nestled closer. "I guess not. But it is sort of annoying to hear people yelling. You know?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "But, you, my beautiful lady, are a much better person than they are. You don't have to rise to their bait."

She smiled. "I know. Hey, want to jet off this weekend? We can leave on Friday afternoon after work and come back Sunday night."

Jasper looked at her. "You serious?"

"As serious as a terminal illness."

He kissed her forehead. "Then sure, baby. We can go away this weekend."

"Awesome." She smiled and nestled up.

* * *

"And little sugar stars that you can eat. And your chocolate cream is just..."

"_Enough about the cake, Alfie_!" Trudy snapped. He'd been nagging her over food all the way to the library from the school.

"Are you alright, Trudy?" Mrs Andrews asked, concerned for the often calm, collected and patient woman.

"She hasn't started the cake." Alfie told his teacher.

_If I hear the word "cake" one more time...! _Trudy thought, furious. "If it helps, I can make my famous chocolate nightmare cake. It's so rich, you wake up in the night wanting more." Vera offered.

Trudy rolled her eyes. "What an _excellent_ idea!" Victor piped up.

Keeping up her false pretense, Trudy gritted her teeth and said "No, no. That's quite alright. Everybody's already looking forward to my famous ooey gooey chocolate blast cake. I can't let them down."

"Then why don't you both make one?" Alfie suggested.

"Yes, a bake off!" Vera smiled, the tone of triumph already in her voice.

_Uh-oh! Treading dark water here!_ Trudy thought. "A bake off?" She scoffed.

"Afraid of losing?" Vera asked.

_Oh, you did __**not** just say that!_ Trudy fumed mentally. "I've never lost a bake off in my life." She replied through gritted teeth.

"You've had other bake offs?" Alfie asked her, raising his eyebrow disbelievingly.

Trudy stormed out, her head high. She knew full well that Jasper wouldn't be proud.

* * *

"Oh, darling. Why would you do that?" Jasper asked, sighing as he wrapped an arm around Trudy's shaking shoulders.

"Because I'm stupid. That's why. But if I back out now, I'll look like a wimp. I've already told her that I've never lost a bake off and I haven't ever _been_ in one!"

Jasper cuddled her. "Darling, you ought to know that whoever backs down first is the bigger person. So instead of giving her any satisfaction, you could give up and show her that you don't want to be her rival."

Trudy looked at him. "You have no faith in me. I actually have been told, multiple times, that my cakes are the best they've ever tasted!" She exclaimed and stormed out. She went to her little cottage and baked her cake, making it with more smooth Galaxy chocolate than usual, filling it with her own specially made cream and chocolate sauce, topping it with sweet chocolate butter and lots of sugar decorations.

At the hall, she put her cake down on a table. Jasper caught her arm and pulled her into a small space. "Hey. Listen, I have every faith in you, sweetpea. I just don't want to see anything go wrong."

"Cake's done. I just have to watch Vera lose." Trudy told him.

* * *

"I'm afraid I have to declare this chocolate nightmare cake the winner of the bake off."

Everyone apart from Trudy applauded. _Well, that's my reputation stuffed._ She sighed mentally. She spotted Alfie eating Vera's cake and walked over. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Sorry. All's fair in love and cakes, Trudes."

She pointed him away, angered and upset. As soon as he was gone, she dipped her finger in the icing and licked it. It tasted really good and she felt lower. As she passed Mrs Andrews, the woman gave her a sympathetic smile. Trudy got out of eyesight of everyone, then ran to her tiny home. She cried for half an hour, then cleaned up, made herself up and dressed in her prettiest dress. At the dance, she saw Jasper, talking to some cloaked figure. He turned over the key to the library, horrifying her. She ran into the nearest first aid cupboard and tried to make sense of it all. She finally calmed herself, then opened the door, her heart almost stopping as she came face to face with Jasper. He asked "What are you doing?"

She wanted to die. "Uhh... I was... adjusting the hem of my dress. I thought I'd spare everyone having to look at my legs. Do you mind?"

"Uh, not at all, sorry." He turned from her as she walked out.

Fiddling with her mask, she nervously asked "Jasper? Who was that you were talking to?"

He looked at her and really wished he could tell her. Instead, he said "Mind your own business."

She watched him leave and decided that he obviously didn't want her knowing. She chose to pretend like she didn't care and that she didn't want to be near him if he was going to be rude. She chatted and laughed with everyone but Jasper. She listened to Fabian's speech with a proud feeling glowing in her heart, feeling as though he was her own child. The evening continued happily. Jerome turned off the music and everyone turned to look at him. He began rapping, badly. "Ah, um, yeah! She'll be coming around that mountain when she comes! She'll be coming around that mountain when she comes and stuff. She'll be comig around that mountain, coming around that mountain when she comes. Yeah."

Trudy let out the tiniest giggle, but turned serious as soon as she felt Jasper's presence behind her. The music kicked up again and Trudy avoided Jasper as much as she could. Soon enough, Mara began chasing her, half yelling "Trudy!"

At two in the morning, Trudy finally got home. She dropped to sleep almost instantly as she got into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

*I own only plot.*

Dawn hit and Trudy realised that she'd have to have a proper breakfast. She went downstairs and got a bowl. She poured out some Cheerios and milk, a glass of orange juice and grabbed the mail. Sleepily, she munched a mouthful, reading through her letters. Words such as "Bills" "Debt" "Rent" jumped out at her. She read the words "Final Warning" and she let out the most disgusting word she knew. She rang Jasper. "Hey!" She gasped.

"You sound like you've had a nasty shock, darling. What's wrong?"

"I got a really urgent letter from my housing association and I'm in serious rental debt!"

Jasper sighed. "You're not in today then?"

"No. I'm sorry, love. Maybe we could go for a meal tonight?" She asked.

"That sounds nice. Listen, about last night."

"Oh, that. Yeah, never mind it. Who you talk to is your business. I'm sorry for getting so nosy."

"No, I'm really sorry I hurt you. I tried to talk to you last night."

She laughed sweetly. "Look, it isn't a problem. I'll see you at say... eight thirty?"

He smiled. "I'd like that. Hey, no makeup. You're much prettier without it."

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "If you say so. I can't wait."

Jasper loved her laughter. "Me, either. I'll miss you, gorgeous woman."

"I'll miss you too. I have to go, love. I have to rush to the bank and the housing association to get this rubbish fixed up."

"Good luck, beautiful. See you tonight."

"See you."

Jasper spent the day working, bored without Trudy. He texted her. "How's it going?"

He was stunned at her spelling when she replied "Nut wel. Viry bad. Bin told tht I have twnty fore howres to get my stuf owt. Nowere to go nuw."

He texted back. ":( You can stay at my home. Maybe we can give you spelling lessons."

"Wot ya meen? My spelin's grate. :(" She replied.

"Not really."

She typed "Lk, I no mi spelin no gud, but u cd leef it alune."

That evening, he arrived at the place she'd been staying at. He couldn't believe the small woman who seemed so smart was actually really very bad with her spelling. He reached out and took her hand. "Hey, beautiful. You coming?"

She blushed. "Yes." She whispered.

He sensed her feelings radiating off her. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm. I suppose." She looked scared.

Jasper held her hand. "You're worried. Have you packed up?"

"Yeah. They didn't give me anywhere to move, though, so I'm stuffed." She sighed. "Might trade in my clothes for cash and get a place."

Jasper pulled her in for a hug. "No. Look, darling, you can move in with me. I don't want you scraping around and having the hardness of life on the streets."

Trudy smiled. "Thanks, darling, but I'll be an imposition. On you and those lovely girls you like to chat with."

"Do you chat to all your dates like this?" Jasper asked.

"I don't normally do dates. I do harmless flirts, but certainly not dates. If I'm honest, you're my first date. And most men I've talked to dumped me after a few texts." She shrugged. "I think it's my bad spelling. Either that, the face or the fat."

"Maybe you're not everyone's cup of tea. But I like you."

"Yeah, you must like me, you haven't insulted me about my weight or age yet." She laughed, sitting in the car with him.

He looked at her. "Yeah. OK. You look like a twenty year old twig." He told her.

She glanced at herself, criticising herself. "You what?"

"You look twenty and you make a twig look fat." He told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She laughed lightly. "Oh, my darling. I do love you." She unbuckled herself and kissed him, properly. The car flew off the road and Trudy used herself as a human shield to save Jasper. The car fell down a hill into a river, Trudy using her body to protect Jasper from danger.

When the car landed in the river, Jasper realised all the windows were shattered and his car was totalled. "Trudy?"

He lifted her and felt something wet. He checked his fingers. Her blood stained his skin. She whimpered "That really hurt."

Jasper gasped "Are you OK?"

"Mm. Battered, yeah. Cut, yeah. I think I got a broken bone or two. But my main concern is, are you OK?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Fine, actually. But you're not."

"Yeah, I am. Broken and battered, but yeah, I'm good. Could you take that shard of glass out of my side?" She asked.

"Glass?" He asked, horrified.

The ambulance got there for them. "Are you two OK?"

Jasper said "It's my girlfriend who suffered. She needs help."

"You need examining, too, sir." The paramedic told him.

"No, I didn't get hit. She did."

They took Trudy to the hospital, Jasper holding her hand. The paramedic said "Sir, are you sure you didn't get hit?"

Trudy whispered "No. He didn't. I made absolutely sure when the car drove off the road that he was safe. He would have got it really badly."

Jasper stared at her. "My angel, you didn't use yourself to protect me?"

"I didn't want you hurt." She told him.

He kissed her. "You got hurt."

Trudy asked "So what?"

He sighed. "You're absolutely gorgeous. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you."

She laughed. "It's OK. I prefer to see you unharmed. That's some comfort."

Trudy slept comfortably in the hospital that night. He kissed her forehead as she slept, slipping in next to her. "You're even beautiful while you sleep." He whispered, holding her lightly. He fell asleep with her still in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

*I own only plot.*

The couple woke to a doctor. "Excuse me?"

Jasper jumped, waking his girlfriend, who wrapped her arm over him and snuggled closer. "Five more minutes." She whispered.

The doctor said "Sir, you realise the lady had to have stitches? Those stitches may have unravelled with the way you were holding her."

He let him check her over. "Is she OK?"

"Her injuries have made a rather miraculous recovery. She'll have scars, but she can have her stitches removed early. She can be home tonight. This is a medical miracle. She's a miracle. I don't understand it."

Jasper smiled. "Every day I know her, she becomes a more and more complex woman. But you know, a bit of understanding, she might reveal what she is."

"What who is?" Trudy asked.

"Miss, you have healed at a very rapid speed. You're a medical miracle."

"Oh. That's not a miracle, I've always been a quick healer."

"Cuts that deep should have taken weeks to scab over and scar. Instead, they healed overnight."

Trudy shrugged. "I never knew that wasn't normal."

Jasper mumbled "You also think that the word spelling is spelt with one L and no G."

Her sharp ears caught his words and she glared. "Hey! My spelling may not be the best, I certainly may be much less of an intellectual challenge than you, but you have no place to judge me!" She hissed, fury raging through her body.

The couple were allowed out after Trudy's unrequired stitches had been removed. Jasper hadn't heard her voice in two hours by the time they reached his home. He turned to her. "My angel, I'm really sorry for what I said. I know it isn't your fault, my love. Please talk to me."

She turned to him, her glare as cold as ice. "Forget it. I'll go to the bookstore when I've got somewhere to go, then I'll teach myself. I don't know if you know this, but when I read, it takes me twenty minutes to read one paragraph. Nobody taught me. I only know my alphabet and numbers."

He felt worse. "Look, I said you can live with me. Not just for the rest of term. For the rest of your life."

"I'll bore you. You need someone intelligent, someone who can give you as much of a fabulous conversation as you give to them."

Jasper kissed her hand lightly. "You're intelligent, you provide a fantastic conversation. You never manage to bore me. I want you around, Trudy."

She looked sad. "You're just saying it. I know you think different."

"You know nothing. You're a lovely woman and I'd love to have you."

"Fine. A week, no more. I'll get myself a home." She told him, feeling crushed. "I do appreciate your offer, but I can't stay longer than a week, I don't like to impose. You know you have plenty of admirers."

Jasper sighed. He muttered softly, turning from her "I only want you."

Her sharp ears caught his words and her eyes filled with tears. "I want you, too, but I'm not good enough and you deserve so much better." She whispered, softly. Jasper could hear her words and he felt really bad.

He heard a tiny sniffle as she got out of his car and grabbed her cases. The knowledge that she was crying stung. He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, darling. I never mean to hurt you."

"Don't bother about it. It's silly of me to keep crying like this, my lovie."

He let her unpack her things and eat, then said "Would you like to go to the bookstore?"

"That sounds lovely. And while I'm at it, maybe I might pop to an estate agency."

He felt really bad at that. The woman he loved had every intention to stay as far away from him as she could. "OK. If you like."

She didn't like, not really. She just felt that he deserved so much better. "Listen, I really appreciate what you're doing for me. You're so lovely." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. He pushed her back. "What's wrong?"

"Don't get too close. It'll be less painful that way, when you leave."

She felt a sinking feeling. "Oh. Alright. Sorry."

Jasper hated himself, wishing that he could just man up and hold her close, tell her he never wanted her to leave him. They had a special soup that Trudy had made for their supper. She'd told him that the bookstore could wait. He'd finished it soon enough and said "That was lovely, Trudy. A recipe you know well?"

"No, not really. It's just something I usually whip up." She blushed.

As Jasper lay in bed that night, he heard tiny sniffles. It was Trudy, sobbing into her pillow. Soon, the sobs turned into shaky breaths and slowed to regular sleeping breaths. He hated that she'd cried herself to sleep. He softly whispered "I love you, Trudy."


	8. Chapter 8

*I own only plot.*

When Jasper woke, he smelled bacon and eggs and heard sizzling. He got up, not really caring that he was wearing his night clothes and ran downstairs. He found his girlfriend cooking breakfast, humming quietly, sniffling into a tissue. "Trudy, my sweet?"

"Oh, good morning, my love! I was making something for breakfast." She smiled. Jasper looked at her and noticed that she'd been crying again.

"Are you OK, Trudy?" Jasper asked, gently pressing his palm on her cheek and running his thumb across her eyelid, realising that it was wet.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm great."

He chuckled softly and hugged her. "You're perfect. Come here, my squishball."

Despite being surprised for no reason that Jasper could see, Trudy nestled closer. "I love you so much."

At work, the couple tried to keep it professional, but they couldn't help sharing sweet looks and happy smiles. A visitor smiled at Trudy. "Hey. You're happy."

She grinned. "Yeah, I am."

That was when Jasper caught her. "Hey, there. Who's this?"

"Just a visitor. Is this kind gentleman the reason you're so happy, little lady?"

"He certainly is." Trudy turned and smiled at him, getting a light kiss to the lips for it.

Jasper smiled at her. "The light of my life."

She smiled and whispered "My pride and joy." They shared a hug and snuggled together.

The guests left them alone, enjoying their happy moments. But the second they closed up, they shared a massive kiss. "So, little beauty, are we going home?"

Trudy nudged him. "Of course we are!" She smiled and snuggled closer.

The two got in the car, then Jasper took his girlfriend's hand. "You look so perfect."

"You _are _perfect." Trudy smiled at him, gently squeezing his hand.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, starting the engine. He took her home. At their house, he got out his car cleaning kit. "I'm gonna wash the car before supper. Want to help?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He grinned. "Great. Let's go change, baby."

They changed into old jeans and shirts, then went outside. Jasper entrusted the hosepipe to Trudy. She mainly soaked the car, but when she'd finished with the car, she sprayed Jasper. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed.

He gasped as the cold water hit. He exclaimed "Ah! God, Trudy! That was cold! What were you thinking?"

She ran to the source of water and turned it off. "Sorry! That was stupid." She apologised sadly.

It was intensely quiet while Trudy cooked the supper. She didn't eat anything herself, worrying Jasper. Jasper asked "What's the matter, darling? You're quiet."

"I know. I just didn't want to make any more mistakes. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Hey, come here." He hugged her. "Now, you didn't make a mistake. I actually have been thinking about it and I've thought of a way to sort this out."

He slipped the icy water off the work top and stepped back and poured it into her shirt, soaking her through. "Oh!" She squealed. "That's cold! Eek!"

"Revenge is cute." He grinned at her, handing her a towel. "Seriously, that is one adorable little dance."

She gave him a glowing smile. "I guess we're even."

As she dished up, he tipped some melted cheese into her shoes. She ate with him, then he asked "Fancy a walk, baby?"

She grabbed her shoes and carried them. When they got to the nature park, Trudy got out of the car and put her shoes on. She took a step and stopped, confused. Then she shook her head and walked further. Then she gasped "Eww! There's something squishy in my shoes!"

Jasper fell about and showed her the cheese. She gagged and was sick into a bin. "I hate you." She growled.

"I know you do."

"I meant it." She growled.

As she slept in their bed that night, Jasper kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, darling one. I love you so much. Goodnight, baby."

She woke enough to hear him and cuddled close. "I love you, too."

Jasper grinned and kissed her as they fell asleep together. He inhaled the sweet smell of her shampoo, enjoying it.


	9. Chapter 9

*I own only plot.*

Trudy was warm when she woke. She nestled into her boyfriend's loving arms and pushed herself up on one arm, then leaned over him, her lips within five centimetres of his. She tenderly shook him. "Jazzykins?" She whispered, using the nickname she'd never used out loud.

Jasper mumbled "What is it?"

"Me." She whispered, pressing the softest kiss to his lips. "Time to wakey wakey."

He chuckled. "That's my pretty. Lie back down, beauty. A half hour late for work won't mean nothing."

Trudy softly corrected "Anything. A half hour late for work won't mean anything. And yes it will."

Jasper smiled, still half asleep. "You're not one to tell me what's what with the English language."

She hissed unhappily. "You're so mean."

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "You know I'm not being mean."

"Yeah, you are." She snapped.

Jasper finally opened his eye and gasped at her closeness. "God! Are you trying to kill me, woman?" He almost yelled, jumping up. Trudy squirmed away.

"Well! Look, I love you and all, but this is just not working. I've found a cottage and the owners are letting me buy it. It's fifty pounds for now, but when I have more, I can pay them extra."

Jasper sighed. "So you're leaving because I can't watch my words when I wake up?" He asked, feeling sadness weigh on him.

Trudy broke. "It's not that." She whimpered, evidently near tears. "I'm just a horrid imposition on you. You're a sweetheart to offer to keep an awful imposition like me, but I'm afraid that if I stay any longer and I've already overstayed my welcome, that you'll never want to see me again."

Jasper grabbed her and pinned her beneath him. "You have not overstayed your welcome, you beautiful little woman. If anything, waking up to see your adorable little face is the best feeling in the world!"

She looked sad. "I wish I hadn't paid the three hundred pounds for the cottage and bought it now..."

He sighed. "You did what?" He asked.

"Jasper, that cottage is mine. I paid via card for the cottage." The tears finally reached her dark eyes.

"So you're just getting your stuff and going? Nothing I can do or say will change your mind?"

"It might. But I don't want to make you feel like you have to keep me. That cottage will be there if you ever do decide that I'm not good enough."

"It'll fall into disrepair."

She sighed. "Just tell me when I get irritating."

They went off to work, Jasper trying to decipher what his beloved and somewhat depressed girlfriend was feeling. He saw her eyes darting about, shimmering with worry. He softly kissed her. "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" He asked.

Trudy nervously glanced at him. "Oh, nothing." She whispered. Her nose twitched a little.

He smiled. "You're lying. I can tell. Your little nose twitches when you lie."

She mentally cursed her twitching when she lied. It'd taken him a while to notice it. "Oh, be real! I don't lie to you about important things."

"The important things? Your well-being and emotional state are important things."

Trudy smiled, her nose twitching like madness. Even her smile was a lie. "Oh, fine. I'm just... I suppose it's just that... I'm a little scared, my love."

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "What's scaring you, darling?"

She blushed and whispered "I'm just scared that one day, I'll annoy you so much that you'll throw me out and make me wake up in a morning, cold and alone."

He felt crushed. "My beautiful darling. I will never dare to throw my lovely angel out. One minute without my beautiful squishy is awful. I can't imagine throwing you out and not seeing you in a morning. You're beautiful and lovely. I love you, baby. Come here."

Trudy grinned. "I love you. You solve all my fears, even when they're probably irrational and stupid."

"I do love you, baby. Anyway, you, let me tell you. There will be no need, under any circumstances, to lie to me. You don't have to lie to me when there's a problem. No matter how insignificant you may think it is, I want the honesty. OK? A relationship is nothing without honesty and trust. So from now on, we won't lie to each other, OK?"

Trudy grinned. "OK. So... I'm tired of being useless. Got a cure?"

Jasper smiled. "Yeah. Just you sit down, smile and look incredibly pretty, just how you normally do. You look so beautiful. Beautiful and so... Oh, God, just come here, you beautiful woman!" He pulled her close and kissed her lips. They walked into the library and opened it up. Jasper admired his girlfriend's lips, longing to kiss them again. He reached out, just after lunch, grabbed hold of her without a care in the world for anyone else and kissed her, adoringly. "I really love you, baby."

Trudy gave a huge smile and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you."

She gave him a massive hug, then snuggled close. He rubbed her back and sniffed her curls. "You smell so perfect, my angel."

"You are perfect."

They worked harmoniously, like they'd rehearsed it to be in perfect synchrony. That night, Jasper gave his girlfriend a look. "You pretty squishball. Who wants a kiss?" He asked.

She smiled at him, winked and looked about. "Come on, people of Earth! This perfect god is offering out kisses!" She announced into the empty room.

Jasper walked up to her and took her by the hips. "I found a beautiful little goddess, made for kisses. May I have the honour, Your Highness?" He asked.

"You may." She smiled and put her arms around his neck, linking her fingers around his neck. He kissed her lips lightly, adoring her.

That evening, they had supper together and watched each other while they were eating, admiring each other's loving eyes. Jasper said "I have an idea, prettiest." He took her hand and led her upstairs.

Trudy whispered, just as she drifted off to sleep "I love you, Jasper. Goodnight, my darling."


	10. Chapter 10

*I own only plot.*

Jasper woke up with his girlfriend in his arms. He kissed her nose and brushed a curl out of her eyes. She nestled closer and smiled in her sleep. Jasper loved the way Trudy snuggled in and smiled. He loved her. He made her a big breakfast and took it to her. She woke up and smelled the food. Jasper smiled at her. "Good morning, my fuzziest. I brought your breakfast."

She smiled and curled into his arms. She fed him chunks of food, too. "Thanks, squishy." She told him, giving him food and drink, adoring him.

"No trouble, sweetpea." The couple cuddled up. "Hey, it's Saturday, today, beautiful. What do you want to do?"

"What do grown ups do on Saturdays?" Trudy asked.

"Darling, you are a grown up. What do you like to do?"

Trudy blushed. "It's... It's... It's embarrassing." She whispered.

Jasper kissed her. "Tell me, gorgeous. Remember last night? We agreed that we'd tell each other the honest truth?"

She blushed and confessed "I like to play in the fields near the school... And I play Chase... with the kids..."

He smiled. "Well, my perfect lady, I do believe it's time we took you into a field and played Chase until we dropped."

She whispered "But... I'm embarrassing when I run... and you don't like chasing..."

Jasper kissed her and smiled. "I'll play Chase for you. You deserve some down time."

Trudy looked incredibly embarrassed. "But... don't you want to do something... less... humiliating? You know, somewhere people don't see you with a silly woman who still thinks like a four year old child?"

"Of course not. I'm proud of you. And I like the way you think. Aside for when you've been silly about yourself."

She blushed. "Sorry. I just can't train my mind to match my physical age."

He kissed her lovingly. "You don't have to. I want you to be you. It's cute and really lovely."

When her cheeks darkened, he knew she was thinking and embarrassed. She whispered "If that's what you believe."

Trudy snuggled weakly into his side. "I love you." He whispered. "Now, beauty, run off and get your pretty self dressed up."

* * *

In the field, Trudy looked reluctant and didn't really want to play Chase. She just ran and let him catch her. She looked really upset by the time he realised she wasn't having any fun. He reached out and hugged her. "What's wrong, beauty? I thought you liked playing Chase?"

"I do. Sometimes... But I just think that you deserve to have some sort of control."

"OK. I'll have a say in what we do, but you get the final say. OK?"

Jasper adored Trudy. She saw the love in his eyes and didn't ever want it to leave his glance when he looked at her. For once, she felt accepted and it felt good. He kissed her lips. She broke away and whispered "I love you, Jasper. You tell me what to do, then I'll see what I can do with that order, OK?"

"Here, then, gorgeous. I love you to bits. I know I've only known you a very short time, but I love you. And I'd be completely honoured if you'd consent to be my wife." He softly smiled.

She grinned. "Yeah. I will." She let him kiss her, then he slipped an engagement ring onto her finger. He'd had the opportunity to tailor it himself, fixing it to fit her. He smiled as her lips twitched into that ghost of a smile he was so in love with.

That night, she crept into the bed, her tiny nightdress clinging to her. Jasper smiled. "You're wising up to the cold, then? Getting into bed before you can catch a chill?" He asked, kissing her nose.

She knew he was teasing her and she lightened her tone. "Watch it, mister, I can still pack up and leave."

"In the freezing night?" He laughed lightly, squeezing her. Then his tone turned serious. "I don't ever want to lose you. Just let me know if I ever dare to hurt you. Alright?" He asked.

"OK." She smiled.

The couple fell asleep, loving the warmth and snugness that they shared. That night was one of the times that Trudy had ever been happy.


	11. Chapter 11

*I own only plot.*

Sunday morning dawned and Trudy was up with the sun. "Mm..." She whispered, smiling. She turned and kissed her fiance's lips, hovering close to his face. She smiled sweetly. "Wakey wakey?" She asked, shaking him lightly.

He opened one eye and jumped away from her. "God, Trudy, is this your way of waking me, babe? Giving me a heart attack?" He gasped, trying to slow his heart rate. Unlike normal people, Trudy didn't laugh. Tears filled her eyes.

As she choked back tears, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and made him lie down and got out of bed. "I'm sorry. I'll get your breakfast."

Jasper caught her wrist. "Stop running off, darling. It's Sunday. You get here and you lie back down. It's too early to wake up."

"OK... I'll go wait for you. Just knock on the floor when you want your breakfast." She shot out of the room and curled on the sofa, crying her heart out.

Jasper had a shower and went to talk to his fiancee, who was still crying, feeling cruel and stupid. He sat next to her and pulled her close. "Beautiful girl, come here. You let it all out." He rubbed her back, holding her as she cried.

"You should hate me for that." She sobbed. "I don't know why you're still holding me like this."

Jasper kissed her curling hair. "Because you're my little angel and I want to see you happy. I hate making you cry."

She sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have woken you. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't stupid."

He kissed her gently. "You're not stupid, my love. You're a delicate, beautiful, gentle woman and I'm very lucky to have you."

Jasper adored her so much. She sobbed "You're so kind. Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, amazed that she was thanking him.

"For being here for me." She sobbed, snuggling closer.

As the day went on, Trudy cheered up some and the two spent the day playing chess and cards. Jasper taught Trudy sneaky chess moves and she laughed, calling him talented. Jasper loved her so much. Eventually, Trudy smiled. "I think we ought have some lunch."

Jasper glanced at the clock. Twelve. "God above. Time flies, eh, babe? Do you want me to make lunch?"

"Mm, if you like. What're we having?"

"Whatever you fancy, darling."

Trudy smiled. "Hmm... how does an egg and cress sandwich sound?"

Jasper smiled at his beloved fiancee. "As perfect as you. OK. Give me a while."

He made them each egg and cress sandwiches. "There, darling. Munch up."

She chuckled and ate happily. "Mm, yum. You're seriously the best sandwich maker ever." She smiled.

"Tie with you, baby. Come here, you fuzzy heap of gorgeous." They hugged, nestling closer to each other, feeding each other, laughing.

They finished their lunch and began battling it out on the Nintendo Wii. They played Mario Karts, Mario and Sonic Olympic Games, New Super Mario Bros and Tennis. Jasper let Trudy win the games, laughing with her, but she never got competitive even when he beat her. She finally whispered "Jasper, can we just sit down and cuddle now?"

Jasper smiled, knowing she was tired of playing. He held her close, letting her lie down. "Sleep, gorgeous."

She closed her eyes, snuggled up and fell asleep. He heard her tiny sniffle in her sleep, then smiled. Trudy woke up at five, getting their evening meal sorted out. She made a massive turkey and gammon supper with her special sponge that she only made when she was with someone who liked her. When Jasper walked in to see her specially set up roses in vases and the golden candle holder with the beautifully lit candles and his fiancee putting their plates neatly on the table, in a floaty dress and her hair up in a pretty style. She smiled at him. "I was just going to call you in, love. Come on, sit down."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheeks. "Darling, you've pulled off another wonderful achievement. Well done."

She chuckled. "Darling, it's food, not an announcement of a new little person moving in with us."

Jasper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Another person?"

She laughed "Darling, I was being hypothetical. We're not really getting a new little person."

He chuckled and kissed her lips. "One day, perhaps."

She giggled and nestled close to him. "Maybe. But you ought know that I'm a pain when I get hormonal."

Jasper laughed and kissed her lips. "You're never a pain, darling. You may get hormonal and stressy, but you know as well as I do, you're absolutely adorable, no matter what you do."

Trudy chuckled and sat down with him. "You'd be amazed at what I do when I get like that."

Jasper smiled. "Even looking at you amazes me, darling. You, of all people, should know that such a beautiful angel like you has a very odd effect on a simple mind like mine."

"Your mind is anything but simple." She complimented him, lovingly. "You're a highly intelligent man, darling."

Jasper adoringly squeezed her slim hand. They finished their meal, then Trudy took their plates, then replaced it with cake. As she placed a slice in front of him, he tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn her head. He kissed her lips gently. "You're perfect, Trudy. Very well done."

She chuckled. "Anytime, honey."

They ate, then took their stations in the dishwashing. That night, Trudy washed the dishes and Jasper dried them. Afterward, Jasper grabbed her by her hips, twirled her around and kissed her lips forcefully. "My beautiful woman."

Trudy hated being reminded that she was a thirty seven year old woman when she felt twenty years younger. "My gorgeous gentleman."

Jasper felt her feelings of irritation at being reminded. "What's annoyed you, sweetpea?"

"Oh, nothing, my love. Ah, just come here, you!" She smiled and tried to recreate the feeling she'd had by kissing him.

He smiled. "Oh, my God, babe." He whispered against her lips, adoring her.

Trudy felt him nudge at her lips, trying to part them. She parted her lips, smiling a little. Their kiss deepened, the couple holding each other harder. Jasper wound his fingers into Trudy's hair, while Trudy gently tugged on his hair. The kiss soon broke, then Trudy whispered "I love you, honey."

"I love you, baby."

They sat down, then used the Wii Fit for some exercise, enjoying the small competition. "You gorgeous human." She smiled at her fiance.

Jasper gently nipped her side. "You, girl, are the prettiest living being in the world."

"A tie with you, darling." She grinned.

Jasper kissed her. She was much happier about being referred to as a young girl, rather than a middle-aged woman. "You're so beautiful. I love your smile, it really brings out your lovely eyes."

"You sure know how to make a woman feel beautiful." She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jasper fondly poked her in her stomach, making her double up, laughing softly. He smiled at her, love for her pouring through him. "You're so perfect."

That night, she called "Jasper, darling? I need a drink. Could you get me some water, honey, please?"

He got up and got a glass of mineral water for her. When he got upstairs, he called "Trudy, dearest? I've got your water, darling." She walked out, wearing a black nightdress that she'd bought twenty three years before. Jasper's jaw dropped at the sight. "What are you wearing?!" He asked, shocked.

"A nightie. What did you think it was?"

He stared at her. "You don't want to know. Here, put something on." He handed her a long, warm nightie. "Go on, put this on, before you catch your death of cold." He told her.

"Can't I have a drink, first?" She asked, looking somewhat upset.

Jasper said "Look, just go get your precious little self covered. I don't want you dead of cold, darling."

She turned on her heel and stormed into the bathroom to change. She didn't even have a drink before she snapped "Goodnight" and stormed off. She spent the night on the sofa. Jasper thought _Normally, women make their partners sleep on the sofa. _Then he realised. _She's giving up comfort because she's unhappy._ He felt awful that his much loved angel would cry herself to sleep on the sofa.

He crept downstairs and rubbed her back. "Darling? Sweetpea, listen."

She turned over, tears soaking her eyes. "What?" She asked, softly and her voice breaking.

Jasper rested his hand on his fiancee's knee. "Look, darling, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just concerned for your health. You're susceptible to cold and sickness, angel. I wasn't saying that you weren't gorgeous because you are. If it wasn't so cold, I wouldn't have bothered so much."

Trudy shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Jasper sighed. "You're mad at me for caring, is that it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, why should I be mad at you? Actually, I'm grateful to you for it, my love. But tonight, I don't really feel like being upstairs. You understand me, right?"

He kissed her. "I understand, darling, but if you want to come upstairs, you just come up and get in bed, alright?"

Trudy nodded obediently. "I will." She cried as soon as he left.

Jasper lay awake, hurting to hear his beloved fiancee crying. He longed to go to her, but knew she'd be angry. Eventually, Jasper wanted her to stop crying, so he ran downstairs and grabbed her. "Darling? Oh, darling, I can't leave you to cry. Come here."

They fell asleep together, in the living room, warm and comfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

*I own only plot.*

Waking up on a Monday was hard for Trudy usually. But after crying herself to sleep and using her fiance as a pillow had hurt her neck and given her a sore back, too. She mumbled and rubbed her face against her fiance's ribs. "I don't wanna get up." She mumbled.

Jasper smiled at his beloved girlfriend, half-asleep. "How about I give you a kiss? Will that make you want to wake up?"

"That'll make me wish I was pregnant, not make me wanna wake up. But you know, I'm not denying a kiss."

Her fiance grinned. "Come here, gorgeous." They shared a kiss, then Jasper asked "What do you want to have for breakfast?"

Trudy snuggled. "I don't want food yet. I just wanna lie here with you."

"We have to go to work, baby. You need food. I don't want you to be slaving away on an empty stomach. You're already a skinny little thingy."

Jasper patted Trudy's stomach gently, making her laugh. "OK, OK, hint taken! I'll go make us something."

She made hot porridge and added berries and chocolate powder, sprinkled in sugar and added a chocolate covered strawberry that was covered in mint. Jasper smiled. "Trudy, this is so beautifully arranged."

Trudy smiled and took a photo, then handed his mobile over. "There, now you have an eternal memory of it!"

Jasper smiled and kissed her. "I love you, baby. You're such a funny and cute little thing, aren't you?"

Trudy gave him a smile. "I love you. You just eat, darling."

The two ate breakfast, smiling sweetly at each other. After breakfast, they took turns in the bathroom, then Jasper locked their house and the couple got in Jasper's car. He held her hand as much as he could, causing her to feel love and happiness. At the library, he reached over and kissed her cheek. "Come on, beautiful. You feeling alright?"

She smiled, then she kissed him. "Yeah. Come on, then."

In the library, Trudy gave her fiance a hug. He squeezed her, then whispered "Beauty, we need to be discreet."

"Oh, fine. But not kissing and cuddling with you will be hard."

Jasper sighed. "I know. It's going to be hard, not going to cuddle you."

"I know. It's awful. I wanna just go home with you and keep you to myself." Trudy sighed sadly. A horrible thought struck her. "What happens when the exhibition moves on? You've got your other jobs to worry about and you're always touring the world."

Jasper smiled. "I know. And guess what?"

"Go on." _Kill me now._ She thought sadly.

"You're coming with me. My perfect little bride."

"But what if we're parents to be by the end of term?"

"Then I'll get paternity leave. You're the most important thing in the world to me, darling and I'll never let you go."

She smiled. "Oh, lovie. You're such a kind man, aren't you?"

Jasper lifted her face and pressed his forehead to hers. "Only to you, babe."

Trudy smiled and gave her beloved fiance a soft kiss. "You're much too lovely to me. Until lunch, my love." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, shot him a grin and wink and walked off, giving him a reason to chuckle at her. He loved her so much.

At eleven thirty, the two were lonely without a single kiss between them. Trudy longingly watched the man she loved and wished she was in his arms. He called out "Trudy, could you get me those files, please?"

She missed him calling her by a pet name, but she obediently rushed to help. "Here, Jasper." She handed over the files, looking longingly up at him.

"Thanks, Trudy." He smiled, his longing for her burning in his heart, hating to see her looking like she needed to be hugged.

She smiled, the pain in her eyes not disappearing. "Anytime." She could see how much pain he was in, knowing he needed her. She hated causing that much agony for the one she loved. She walked away, her heart breaking. Jasper heard her tiny sniffle over all the commotion in the room and knew she was hurting as much as he was and wished he could hold her. He glanced at his watch. _Only forty five minutes, Trudy. Forty five minutes, then all our pain will be over._

Trudy didn't see it like that. She saw it as _Forty five minutes is too long. I'm on the verge of suicide... I wish he'd just forget the world and grab me._ Her mind swirled and she wanted to cry, but she refused herself that temptation. She helped as many people as she could. A visitor took her by the hand. "You have a kind man in your life. Both of you have kind but tormented hearts. You should seek comfort and solace with him. Ignore everyone else. Go to him, dear. He needs you, too. Just tell him to forget the world, to take you for a hug. You'll both be much more cheerful."

The visitor vanished and reappeared next to Jasper. "Hello." He said, shocked.

"The lady is on her way. Soothe her and yourself. She's tormented, just like you. Hold her close, reassure her that you love her. She needs your comfort. Ignore the world, focus on her. She'll soothe you as much as you soothe her. She needs you as much as you need her."

The visitor vanished and Trudy soon found her fiance. "Hi." She breathed. "You didn't happen to see a gypsy, did you?"

"Yeah... you?"

"Mm, yeah. She was so strange. How could she possibly have known how I felt? How did she know how you feel?"

Jasper shrugged. "Search me. Look, Trudy, do you want a hug?"

Trudy looked at him. "Only if I'm allowed one." She told him, her voice breaking. "Look, I was stupid to listen to her. I'm going to go and... rearrange that... bookshelf." She whispered, running before she could cry. She stayed outside until long after dark. It was raining heavily by the time she'd got back to her fiance's home. He grabbed her, not caring that she was soaked.

"Angel! Oh, God, darling, I was so worried! Another two minutes, I'd have called the police! Where were you?" He looked like he'd been crying, obviously scared for her.

"In the woods." She sniffled. "I know it was daft of me to run off like that and I'm very sorry that I worried you."

"Don't be, darling girl. You're here, you're safe, you're uninjured. Now, my love, time to get you a hot bath and some clean clothes. OK?" He went upstairs and ran a hot bath for her, then called "Come on, angel. Your bath's ready."

She walked upstairs, still dripping wet. She shooed him out while she bathed. He made her hot soup, lightly toasted bread and hot chocolate. After her bath, she dressed in the long, warm nightgown her fiance had given to her to dress in, grabbing fresh underwear out of her little cabinet, for any accidents at that time of month. She made sure she was safely wrapped in her gown and her newly washed hair wrapped in a towel. She smiled at Jasper, who had given her a treat of her supper. "Are you going to share this, darling?" She asked.

"I had my supper earlier, beauty. This is yours."

She smiled at him and ate. He let her hair down while she ate, brushed her curls and braided them tightly to come down just between her shoulder blades. She purred happily as he stroked her neck down to the middle of her back. "That's nice..." She whispered happily.

Jasper chuckled. "You're like my long awaited kitten." He told her, comfortingly.

That night, very late in the night, she began coughing. Jasper picked her up and held her while she coughed and sniffled, giving her a tissue. She was suffering from the start of a cold. She mumbled "I'm gonna hate going to work tomorrow."

"You're not. I'm telling Eric that you're sick and need tender care."

Jasper adoringly treated his fiancee while she coughed and sniffled throughout the night. At about two in the morning, she whimpered "My chest hurts and my throat's burning."

"I'll get ice cream." He told her. She was his priority and nothing would stand between him and caring for her.


	13. Chapter 13

*I own only plot.*

Jasper woke up the next morning and called Mr Sweet, staying with Trudy, not wanting her to start coughing when he couldn't watch over her. Mr Sweet picked up and said "Sweet."

"Ah. Mr Sweet. Listen, about the library."

"Yes, about that. Is Trudy living up to your expectations?"

"She's exceeded them. And on the topic of her, she's caught a nasty cold and she's been up all night, coughing and sneezing. She needs to be cared for, in case it gets a bit more serious and she needs a hospital. I can't let her work today and I can't leave her unattended. Would you mind giving us a while off, until she's recovered? I'll try to have her feeling better and less contagious before next Monday, but no promises, sadly."

"OK, yes, of course. And I know it's nothing to do with me, but I can't help being a little curious. Is there a romantic spark between Trudy and yourself?"

"More than a spark, Mr Sweet." Jasper chuckled, calm about admitting it, not letting his gaze leave his snuffling fiancee.

Mr Sweet sounded like he was smiling. "Ah, you're dating?"

Jasper chuckled. "Engaged." He corrected.

"Ah. Congratulations to you both. She's a truly lovely lady and you're very lucky to have her."

"Don't I know it. Thank you for your consideration, Mr Sweet. I hope you have a nice day."

"And you, Jasper, and you. Give my best wishes to Trudy, won't you?"

"Of course. Thanks again."

"Anytime. See you soon."

"See you."

Jasper hung up, then held his fiancee's hand, stroking her curls back. She woke, her eyes blurry and her head throbbing. "Jasper? Hihi. Is there any thingy, um, paracetamol? I have a throbbing headache."

"Sure. Don't go back to sleep, love. I'll be back in a sec."

She nestled down. Her cold flooded her and she choked. Jasper caught her and held her up, a bowl at her front to be sick into. Her coughing got more violent and she threw up in the bowl, much to Jasper's horror. He cuddled her while he dried her eyes and nose, then mopped her mouth, gave her water and a smaller bowl to spit it into, then gave her a drink and some paracetamol. She swallowed it with difficulty, then thickly whispered "Sorry. It must be disgusting to see me in such a state."

Jasper kissed her forehead. "No. Even sick, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever looked at."

She giggled, her laugh coming out as a thick noise. "You're so kind. I know I look bad, but trust me, hon, I feel worse than I look. Health-wise. Emotionally, I'm really happy." She told him, sniffling then coughing, hard.

Jasper kissed her curls and whispered "You're going to be fine." She tried to get up, but Jasper held her down. "Stay there. You're not getting up, beauty."

"But... we have work." She told him.

"Actually, my darling, I called Eric. He's giving us time off, so that you, my beautiful angel, can recover and regain your strength. I'm not going to rush you, though. I want you healthy." Jasper told her, giving her a hug.

Her meals that day consisted of soup, in varieties of flavours, lime and blueberry cheesecake trifle, which she loved, ice cream and hot chocolate with extra mint in it. She was carried to the toilet, allowed to do what she had to in private, then put back in bed, her head suitably propped to comfort her and enable her to breathe as best she could. Jasper kept her hydrated, washed her mouth for her and kissed her as she slept, making sure she wasn't worse. He opened windows for her, to ensure she got fresh air, he made sure she was at just the right temperature to make her avoid sweating and shivering. She slept happily, menthol smelling strongly in the room. Jasper made sure she didn't leave the bed unless she was fully wrapped up and snug. He bundled her up as he changed the sheets on the bed, then tucked her back up, the electric blanket warming her up. "Jasper, as lovely as you are to fuss like this, should you? You could get sick, hanging around an invalid like me."

"I don't care. If it gets that nasty cold out of your poor little body, then I'll gladly take a cold. I want the best for my angel."

Trudy fell asleep again, under gentle influence from Jasper, who treated her delicately, as though she was dying from her cold. Everything she suffered, Jasper wanted to protect her from, then did his best to save her that pain. He slept lightly, not really realising that he was asleep until his beloved Trudy began coughing again. He fell asleep on her stomach, using her as a pillow. Her coughs woke him at eleven that night, as she hadn't coughed for the last three hours and Jasper lovingly performed his task of helping her through it. She smiled as she fell asleep again. "I love you." Came from her lips as she began to sleep.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, stroking her locks.


	14. Chapter 14

*I own only plot.*

Trudy was awake before Jasper. She saw him using her as a pillow and smiled. She stroked his hair while he slept, smiling. "You're adorable." She murmured happily, ruffling his hair lightly before she smoothed it again with her tender fingers. "If it gets cuter, please tell me now."

He woke, hearing her voice. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, not raising his head. He loved Trudy like he'd never loved anyone before.

She smiled. "You're beautifuller." She cuddled him, enjoying the warmth and the love. Jasper wished she was healthy again. She needed love and comfort.

After she'd fallen asleep again, Jasper realised he was using her as a pillow. He sat up and kissed her forehead. Trudy opened her eyes. "Hey, gorgeous." Jasper smiled at her, his voice gentle. He loved the brightness of her eyes.

"Hihi." She smiled. She was so pleased to see him, her heart almost burst.

Jasper moved her curls off her face. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked her, tenderly, hoping she was OK.

"Yeah, a bit. The headaches have eased up some and my coughing's not as bad. But my tummy's really sore. I feel sick, too. And my nose hurts, but that's normal." She weakly smiled, still enthusiastic about being together with him.

"You stay put, darling. Just stay awake a short while. The bucket's there, OK? Just be sick in there, if the need arises. OK?"

Trudy gave him a smile. "OK."

He went to get her some lemon and ginger tea with a bit of added vitamin C. He heard her being sick, repetitively. He called "Darling? Do you require any help, my angel?" He hoped she didn't. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't be with her while he was making her drink.

She called "I don't think so. I don't want you to see this, it gets more disgusting with every time."

Trudy was cleaning herself up, sat in front of the mirror. She felt icy cold, but didn't care, she wanted to look presentable. When Jasper returned, he picked her up, hating that she was cold. "Darling, do you want to recover?"

"Yeah, of course. But I didn't want to disgust you. Trust me, hon, it was gross. There was snot, sick and sticky eyes and a little drool."

"Trudy, darling, you wouldn't disgust me even if you had the plague. You're beautiful and you always will be."

She grinned. "I love you, honey. You're so sweet."

He squeezed her, lying her down. He asked "How's your stomach?"

"Sore. It doesn't want to stop." She sighed, needing his comfort.

Jasper kissed her forehead, stroking her curls, then sat up and gave her paracetamol. "Here, darling." He got a bowl and some herbs, mixing them. He made a special soupy paste, then stroked her arm and said "Open your mouth, babe."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Special medicine that works wonders on a stomach ache. You eat this, in one minute and this stuff will have worked a miracle on you."

She ate the mix and felt much better. Her nose cleared, her sickness vanished, and her stomach stopped aching. Jasper watched her eyes light up. "What's in that stuff?!" She asked, enthusiastically.

"Just herbs, darling. Now, don't over exert yourself. Those herbs will only help you recover, not cure you completely. Now lie back, babe. If it's worked right, you should be completely cured by the end of the week. Now, relax."

She did as he told her, falling asleep. Jasper found her gorgeous. She made a soft little squeaky sound, then fell asleep. She put her thumb in her mouth, turned over and slept on. Jasper smiled at her and kissed her cheeks. She mumbled "My squishy" in her sleep. She wriggled and cuddled down, sucking her thumb and dreaming. She made little squeaks and murmurs, pleasing Jasper beyond measure.

"My angel." He kissed her and lay down with her. He held her close as she slept, enjoying her warmth and the love they had between them.


	15. Chapter 15

*I own only plot.*

As soon as dawn broke, the couple were awake. For some reason, there was thick tension in the air. They took to their usual morning routine, taking turns using the bathroom, making breakfast, making the bed, getting in the car and driving out to work. Looking directly at the road ahead, Jasper asked "Trudy? What's the matter with you this morning?"

"Nothing. Just a little tired, that's all. What about you? You've not been very bubbly, either."

He shrugged. "You know me, no good in a morning."

"Well, that isn't true. You're usually really happy. Has something happened in the night?" Trudy turned from the window to look at her fiance, seeing that he was tired and that it took a lot of energy to focus like he was doing.

"No. Just sleep." He replied, almost sounding bored.

Trudy took the hint. She knew when to shut up and stop pestering. And after years of living with Victor, who wouldn't? The thought of Victor turned something in Trudy's mind. She remembered him hitting it off with Vera. She realised that her reactions hadn't been the best and she turned to look at the man she was engaged to marry. _I love him. Don't I? I've only known him about three weeks. How can I love somebody if... I've loved those kids from the second I saw them. Isn't that the same thing? I've never been _in_ love. How can I possibly know what it's like?_ She stayed quiet until they reached the library. That was when the two were caught by none other than Eric Sweet. "Ah, you two!"

Jasper turned. "Mr Sweet!" He exclaimed happily.

"Jasper. Trudy. Listen, the exhibition. You two haven't dropped your keys, have you?"

Trudy proudly showed him the key he'd entrusted to her. "No." She grinned.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I left it in there. I only realised on the way out."

"Why didn't you say?" Trudy asked, looking curiously at him.

Jasper looked at her. "Well, for a start, you didn't need to know. And I didn't want to worry you."

She smiled. "Jasper, just tell me, in future. So, Mr Sweet, how did you know that he'd lost his key?"

"Because I found it on the grass outside." Mr Sweet turned the key over to Jasper, who took it with a word of thanks. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I shall see you both later."

"See you." Jasper smiled.

"Bye!" Trudy called. Her happy smile dropped as she looked at Jasper. "He found it outside?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently. Funny, isn't it? I thought it was in there. Oh, well. Let's go."

She followed him inside. "I want an explanation. You knew it wasn't in here. I can tell when you're lying to me, Jasper. What I don't get is why you felt the need to lie."

Jasper grabbed her hands. "Listen to me. I have my reasons when I don't tell you things. OK?"

"No. Not this time. Jasper, your secrets could lead you to potential harm. I don't want that. For you or anyone. Now tell me what is going on." Her voice was dangerously level and her tone was so calm, he sensed the threat.

He sighed. "Look, I hate to tell you no. But I'm going to have to."

"What's too secret to even share with the woman you're supposed to marry? An honest relationship, isn't that what we're supposed to have?" She asked, getting mad. "You should be honest with me."

"I want to be, Trudy. I really do. Can't you just keep out of things that don't involve you?"

"Your safety involves me! Jasper, I want this out! What are you hiding?" Her usually quiet and mild voice had risen half an octave and she was trying her best not to yell at him.

"It's none of your business! Just shut up about it, OK? I don't want to talk about it, especially not with you!"

"Well, tough! Tell me what's going on! We're a couple, a team. You're supposed to share these things with me!" She snapped, losing the little self control she had. Jasper glowered at her.

"I'm not telling you anything! It's none of your business and anyway, you have a job to do!"

"It is my business, I'm making it my business! I care about you. Is that so wrong? Jasper, I only want to know where you rush off to, where you go when you abandon me. I know you keep seeing Vera and her friend in the weird cloak. You had a proper yell at me over that. But Jasper, I don't trust them. I don't want to have a reason not to trust you, too. Is there another woman?" Trudy asked, her voice softening at his rage.

"No. Look, Trudy, just drop it, OK? It's not right for us to row over this. You keep out of it, go about your business, plan a wedding, plan the future, whatever goes on in your head. Just forget everything about this, OK?"

"I'll drop it for now. But as soon as we get home, you're going through the biggest grilling you'll ever get." She promised, turning away from him and walking off. He breathed a sigh of partial relief. He knew she'd yell at him and he'd be in for a long night, but for some reason, he felt like he had answers for her.

She steered clear of talking about it over lunch. Jasper smiled at her and asked "You still giving that huge grilling you promised?"

"Yes. Now, tell me what you'd like for supper." She smiled at him.

"Whatever you fancy cooking. You know how much I love your cooking."

"Hmm. Anyway, be serious here, what sounds good to you right now?" She asked.

"I haven't been thinking about food. I've been thinking about you, as a matter of fact. And your massive grilling session that you have planned."

Trudy sighed. "So you'll be content with whatever I put in front of you tonight then?"

Jasper smiled at her. "That's it in a nutshell."

She rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed. "OK, then. You won't mind me serving you a plate full of cat's feet, then?" She asked, getting a sudden sparkle in her eye. Jasper looked at her.

"You sure know how to disgust a man, Trudy." He told her. "You know, since you have me thinking, maybe some roast beef would be nice?"

"Mm, I thought you'd say something like that when I said that. So, how do you like being secretive?"

Jasper sighed. "Look, Trudy, I hate to upset you, but I don't want you to be worried. Just leave it, alright?"

"I will, until we get home."

She really kept it quiet. When they got in the car, Jasper asked "What's made you so silent?"

Trudy turned and looked at him. "I'm just planning how to not upset you when I'm yelling at you."

Jasper sighed and played with Trudy's fingers. "You're right to be curious, Trudy, but I can't discuss this with you."

"I don't appreciate being in the dark when you could be at risk. Jasper, I know we're just going in circles, but it's worth it if you tell me. Please just explain why you refuse to tell me."

"Because it puts you in more danger than it should. And the last thing I want is to see you hurt. So if you really want us to be happy, you have to trust me, you have to drop this and you need to be oblivious. OK?"

"Fine." She lied, knowing that she wouldn't sleep at night if she was kept in the dark. That night, she crept out and waited for Jasper to leave. He did and she followed him. He met up with the Collector, thinking that Trudy had stayed in the house. When the Collector threatened Jasper, Trudy shot out of her hiding place. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you threaten him again, I swear I'll kill you for it."

The cloaked figure grabbed her. "So you're his pretty little fiance. Jasper, I thought I warned you not to bring this little girl along."

"Little girl?" Trudy snapped. "Excuse me, but I care about Jasper and I don't like the fact that you threaten him! And I am far from a little girl!" She growled, then she gave the man a massive slap.

Jasper took her gently and pulled her away. As soon as the other two had left, Jasper looked at Trudy, anger and grateful pleasure flooding through him. "You promised me that you'd drop it, you silly angel!" He yelled at her, half-thanking her, half-furious with her.

She yelled "I wouldn't drop it even if it was the last thing that stood between us and Splitsville! I want you safe, that is not too much to ask!"

"Well, you dropping it is the final thing between us and Splitsville!" He yelled back at her.

"Fine! We're done! And yes, I'll drop it, because now, you and I have no ties!" She snapped and stormed off into the night. When Jasper got back, he saw everything of Trudy's things in his home, smelled her perfume, still saw her used dishes on the kitchen sink, ready for washing.

Trudy herself was alone in a tiny cottage, pretending that she'd never been involved in that argument. It had all gone wrong and she was stuck in confusion, sadness and loneliness. Jasper knew exactly where to find her and he walked to her door. "Trudy?"

No reply. He sighed. She waited until he'd left, then she cried. Each lay awake, hating to be alone to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

*I own only plot.*

The next morning at work, Jasper couldn't think clearly. He wanted Trudy. He watched her as she buried herself in socialising and laughing, broken into a million shards. Despite her harsh way of dumping Jasper, she still cared intensely. She would still sell her life for him. Jasper could see her hurting, he really hated seeing her so sad. The gypsy woman reappeared at her side. "Child, you should have trusted him. He loves you."

"I don't care. He shouldn't keep secrets from someone who cares for him." She sighed, crushed more at the thought. She'd got a call at three o'clock that morning about her mother. She was dying from lung disease. She didn't have long. So the row and break up hadn't been helpful.

"He regrets letting you go, dear. Go to him, tell him you regret it, too. We both know you do. And I'm sorry about your mother, child."

_Why did she bring her up? And I am _not_ a child, let alone _her_ child. I won't go grovelling, I've done more than enough grovelling. _Trudy grouched mentally. "Thank you. I don't quite get how to cope with this with my mum." She looked at the woman, to find that she was gone. "OK, then." She muttered, furiously.

The gypsy woman appeared at Jasper's side. "Your young lady's suffering. You need to go to her. Trust her with your secrets. She's a clever girl, for all you may be angry at her. Her mother's dying. The poor girl can't cope. She needs you, someone to lean on. She doesn't want to tell her mother. Help her."

"I don't want to help her. She's putting it on. Let her suffer."

"You love her. You know in your heart that she's your true love. She's covering her heartache. She wants you, child. Go for her, comfort her, ease her pain."

"Why should I? She wouldn't do the same."

"She would and you know she would. She cries if she hurts you. She may not be comforting with words and gestures, but her presence and smile are comforting for you. You find her love a comfort. Seek her out, tell her you're sorry for the secrets you hid. She needs your support, this is a trying time. You may be unhappy, but you'll never heal if you don't fix this rift."

Jasper shrugged. "I'd sooner never heal. I've endangered her enough already, I've hurt her enough. I'm not ruining the last shining light in her life."

"A little secret, between you and me; your little lady likes you. The constant feeling of love and intense excitement of what might come next thrills her. Take her back, show her that she's wanted and she'll have someone when her last remaining family member dies."

"I won't... Oh, you're gone." He began his protest, ending on a note of disappointment and relief. He saw his ex-fiancee across the room, leaning against a wall, almost totally obscured, her hands covering her eyes. Her shoulders shook slightly, her knees weak.

She was lonely and broken, it was true. She stayed as long as she could, calming herself, in a corner. People could see that she'd been crying and her lips trembled when people asked her if anything was wrong. She denied it, saying she'd scraped her foot. That night, Trudy walked up to Jasper. "I have to leave early, Jasper. I'm seeing my mum." She told him, her voice cracking at her own words.

"I heard about that. Do you need company?" He offered.

"It's fine, thank you. I don't want her over excited. It might trigger another one of her breathing problems." Trudy told him, feeling crushed. "It was lovely of you to offer, though. You don't mind my leaving early, do you?"

"No, no. You go. Send your mother my best wishes. If you need to talk, I'm here for you." He told her.

Trudy gave him a grateful and sad smile. "Thanks, Jasper. That's really sweet of you. I'll see you... soon."

He watched her leave, saddened by her pain. At the hospital, the doctor led the broken woman to her mother. "Remember, don't get her excited."

"I won't. Thank you, doctor. Has she got any better?"

"She's had her ups and downs today. But maybe you'll do the poor woman some favours."

When Trudy walked in, her mother gave her an excited smile that crushed Trudy and warmed her simultaneously. "Hi! Come here!" She squealed.

Trudy chuckled and hugged her mother, kissing her cheeks. "Hi, Mum. Calm down a little."

"Can't I be pleased to see my only child? You're the only one of my family alive, now, darling. How's your fiance and when do I get to meet him? Aren't you two planning to have babies?" Her mother asked, excited.

"Calm down, Mum. Look, about that relationship... it's over. We had a row and well, we split up."

Her mother drooped. "And there I was, thinking my baby girl had finally found the man she loved."

Trudy sighed. "This is the bad bit. I did."

Her mother pulled her close and kissed her cheeks. "Listen, you. Get to him tonight and tell him you want him back."

Trudy sighed. "Maybe I will."

"No maybes. You tell him that you love him. Remember what I said when that nasty man tried to make you his wife? You'll know when it's right and that wasn't it? You knew it was love when you started burbling about that man. Come on, darling."

"OK. I will. If it pleases you. I just don't want to grovel away because of his nasty ways of hiding things from me. And anyway, if I could, I'd have kept a special secret from him."

"Ooh, what?" Her mother asked, eagerly. After a look from her daughter, she said "Look, I'm stuck in a hospital bed and I get no gossip. You're out in the free world, you get good gossip. Out with it, girl."

"This is just stupid. Look, I wanted to have his babies, right? I just wish I was going to have a child, just so I'd have something to keep secret."

"Aww. You can't do that to him. Wait, would you tell me, baby girl?" She asked.

"Of course, Mum. You'll know before I do." Trudy assured her with a smile.

"True, true. Look, darling, don't rush into having babies, OK? You'll be tortured if you don't have the father with you. Your daddy died when I was having your brother, remember? You were devastated, darling."

"It was worse when my brother was born dead." Trudy sighed, her mind whirling.

"I know, darling, I do. Come on, don't be sad. You're still young. You could do a lot with life."

The doctor came in after an hour. "Miss, you have to leave. Visiting hours are over."

Mrs Rehman smiled. "Remember what I told you, sweetheart. Now, be safe, my darling child. See you as soon as you can come again, darling."

"Tomorrow night, Mum. OK?"

"Yes, darling, only if you can. Alright?"

"Alright. See you."

"Goodbye, baby girl." She smiled and gave her daughter a hug and kissed her gently.

At her home, Trudy called Jasper's mobile. "Hello?" The voice shook Trudy.

"Hi. Could we meet up at some point, Jasper?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I want to discuss this together, face to face."

"OK. Tomorrow. See you."

They fell asleep, thinking of each other.


	17. Chapter 17

*I own only plot.*

_Saturday. All I want is to lie in my bed, cry and eat ice cream until I'm physically sick, though I know I can't because I'm meeting up with_... Ringing. Trudy sat up, her head still foggy with sleep. "Hello?" She asked, sleepily, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Miss Trudy Rehman?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, this is she. Who's calling?"

"Doctor York. It's about your mother." The man told her.

"What's the matter with her?" Trudy asked, suddenly really alert.

Dr York said "I'm sorry to inform you that last night, your mother's lungs failed her and she passed away. She died shortly after you left."

Trudy whispered "No..."

Her mother's doctor said "We need you to plan her funeral, as her only remaining family member. She told me, however, to pass on a message to you."

Sadly, Trudy asked "What was it?"

"To remember what she told you and to keep your chin up."

"That sounds like Mum." Trudy told him, her voice breaking. "Yes, I'll get the funeral sorted out. Thank you, doctor."

She called Jasper, who answered, ready and alert. "Hello? Who is this?" Jasper asked.

Sobbing, Trudy whispered "Hi, Jasper. It's Trudy. Have I woke you?"

"No, I've been up hours. What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Could I come round? I need someone to talk to and I can't do this over the phone." She whispered between her sobs.

Jasper assumed something he thought was irrational and said "Sure, come over. How long will you be?"

"About twenty minutes. Thanks, Jasper, you're a star." She told him.

He hated the thought of her in pain. Trudy was washed, dressed and supplied with tissues in two minutes, setting out. She made it to Jasper's house in just over twenty minutes. He heard her soft knock and opened the door. "Trudy? What's wrong?" He let her in and sat her down. "Want a drink?"

"Not just now, thanks." She sobbed.

He put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Are you alright? Stupid question, clearly you're not. What's wrong?"

She wailed "It's terrible! Jasper, last night, after I left the hospital... my mum, she... she... she died!"

Jasper clung to her. "Oh, Trudy. You poor thing. You just let it all out. That's a good girl." He didn't tell her to stop crying, knowing she needed to.

She wailed "She was the last one of my family left! I can't believe I listened when that doctor told me to leave her! I should have stayed!"

He rubbed her back, trying to console her. "Look, she wouldn't want you to be so upset. Would she? And anyway, if ever you need a shoulder to cry on, you can always come to me. Aww." He held her tighter, showing her the love and support she needed.

She didn't even attempt to wriggle free. She nestled closer and cried. After two straight hours of wailing and comforting, she sniffled "Sorry, I wet your shirt."

"It's not important. Do you need anything? Tissues, a drink, breakfast? Somewhere for a nap? Hugs?" He offered.

"I have tissues. Maybe some tea would be nice, but don't trouble yourself on my behalf." She sniffled, wiping her face.

He gave her a hug and made her a cup of tea, remembering just how she liked it. "There you go. You'll be alright. Now, is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

She nodded. "It's kind of daft, but I promised to do this."

"Do what?" Jasper asked, curious.

"See, when we were going out, I told my mum about us, to cheer her up a bit. Anyway, just before... that happened... I'd told her about the break up. She told me that she knew right from the first mention of you, before we knew ourselves, that we're meant to be. And that conversation led to this conversation and let's just say that it's about time that I told you that... I love you. I'm not just saying it, I mean it. I understand if you don't want me back, if you just want to be my friend. I get that. I know that I broke it off and that I'm the one who least deserves your love and care, but still."

Jasper stroked her hair. "Look, Trudy, I love you, too. I do. You know that. But right now, what you need is a comforting, solid support in your life. And that's something a boyfriend or fiance can't give you. A husband could, at least you'd know that was solid and wouldn't leave."

"Oh. Where do I get one? I'm sure I have to get married for that."

"You do. Listen, if you need a helping hand with this, I'm always available to help you."

Trudy whispered "Haven't you got a girlfriend?"

Jasper shook his head. "There's only one woman in this entire world for me. She's a sweet little thing, all cuteness but the most maturely minded woman I know. She's a sensitive little thing and I love her to bits. And this poor girl's going through such a difficult, painful time. She just doesn't get that I love her."

Trudy snuggled close to him. "Thanks for sharing. I hope she likes you back."

Jasper hugged her tightly. "I hope you do, too." He whispered. "Living without you hurts."

As comfortably as she could get, she hugged him back. "Ditto."

The two stayed in that day. Jasper made meals and made Trudy relax against the sofa while she ate, then he gave her a foot rub, helping her relax. She didn't make demands, she simply mentioned something and Jasper would get it for her. He told her "I'll never be happier than with you at my side."

She couldn't dredge up a smile, still depressed from her mother's death, but she cuddled closer and whispered "I hate living without you, Jasper."

The two fell asleep after eight thirty that evening and refused to wake up for the rest of the night, snuggling on the sofa.


	18. Chapter 18

*I own only plot.*

Sunday morning and Jasper woke on his sofa, feeling something warm and breathing snuggled against him. He looked down to see a mass of curls and his ex-fiancee sucking her thumb while she slept. He found that there was something little and sweet about that. She gave a tiny sigh and wriggled about a little, ending up lay with her head on his chest and her mouth forming a pout around her thumb. Jasper watched her sleep, adoring her tiny shiver, grabbing a fleecy throw and wrapping it around her. She opened her eyes and snuggled in, tears welling up. The pain of knowing that she'd lost, within the same week, her mother and her fiance, stung her again. Jasper pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What I wouldn't do to marry you." He gently sighed, rubbing her back.

"I heard that." She whispered.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until something furry landed on me." She told him, holding him down. "Anyway, don't move. You're still my pillow." Jasper laughed at that, hugging her.

He said "I mean it, though, Trudy."

She gave him the softest squeeze she could. "I'd love to marry you someday. But right now, I have a funeral to plan and I have a physical pain in my chest and not enough energy to cope with it."

"Luckily for a certain little woman, I have details worked out. I know a good funeral company. I know a nice graveyard for her. I even know a good undertaker. My older brother specialises in next day funerals. And he owes me a favour, so I can have this up for you by tonight." He told her. "All you have to do is put on a nice dress, sit down, look pretty. Which is all natural stuff for such a pretty little woman like you."

She snuggled closer. "Would you really do that for me?" She asked, shocked and grateful.

"Yeah, of course I would. I hate to see you get stressed out. And anyway, aren't you suffering enough?"

Trudy did something she did to express her gratitude. She kissed his cheek gently. "Thanks, Jasper."

He smiled at her, longing for her love, longing to make her happier, to soothe her aching and protect her from pain. "Anytime. Would you like some food?"

She shrugged. "Just some plain yoghurt and honey, thanks."

Jasper lay her down, wrapping her in the fleecy blanket. "There. You stay put."

She did and Jasper gave her a bowl of yoghurt and honey. He wanted her to be happy and he longed to be able use her pet names again. He loved her so much. Trudy didn't believe he did, but she knew how she felt. She shyly whispered "Thank you."

Jasper gave her a soft smile and sat down. He watched her eat, seeing their past in her face, admiring her. _How pretty she looks, just sitting there. What would she look like if she had our child? A beautiful, bouncy baby, just like her._ "Trudy, can we have a word?"

"About what?" She asked.

He walked over and wrapped an arm around her, letting her snuggle up. "Our future, Trudy." He told her.

She sighed. "Yeah. What about our future?"

Jasper kissed her forehead. "Don't answer if you're uncomfortable. If, one day, we got married, would you want to have a baby?"

"Mm, I think I would, you know. It'd be nice, wouldn't it?" She sighed.

Trudy wished she could have a baby, longing for the comfort of being a mum, of protecting a living, breathing, tiny, dependent human being. Jasper wanted to marry her, to be by her side throughout her pregnancy, to raise their baby together. He kissed her cheek. "It would."

Trudy felt reality hit her. "Oh, well. It's not like it'll happen. We're not more than just very good, close friends."

Jasper sighed. He wanted that future with her. To wake up and have her smile, pleased to be with him. He wanted to make her happy, to kiss her pain away when she cried. "One day, perhaps." He told her.

She longed to be his wife, to have rights to be with him, to raise his children. She just nodded. "Definitely." She whispered, getting up and beginning to make his lunch. She only had a glass of milk, not hungry at all. Jasper watched her down the milk, then she sat on the sofa, placed a plate in his lap and flicked on the telly. "Mm, what to watch?"

Jasper softly poked her arm and said "Just so you know, you're much more fun to watch than anything on that telly, gorgeous."

She gave him a soft glance as he returned to his food, then squirmed herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, putting some show Jasper had never seen on. He was electrically aware of her presence, smelling her hair and feeling her warmth. Even upset, she was still the most comforting thing in his life. She nestled close and tears welled in her eyes. As one spilled, she swiftly wiped it off. She cried quietly, not even sobbing or trembling. Jasper gave her a little squeeze. "Sorry, am I squashing you?" She asked, surprised at how level her tone was.

"No. Hey, you're crying." He softly wiped her tears.

"And you're gorgeous. Now that we've stated the obvious, could you pass me a tissue?" She asked.

Jasper went a little further than handing it to her. Instead, he took hold of her and tenderly wiped her up, drying her face as she cried. "You let it out."

She did, beginning to tremble violently as she cried. Jasper soothed her, rubbing her back, wiping her nose, drying her cheeks, giving her gentle kisses and whispering gentle things, telling her that no matter what, she'd always have him. After three hours of her crying, she whimpered out "Sorry, Jasper, I can't help this. It's just... well, I don't handle loss too well. Oh, I'm so sorry, I sound so selfish. It's you who needs someone to fuss over you, not the other way about."

He shook his head. "No. You're the one grieving, you need some support."

Trudy spent the day looking after his home, treating him gently, cooking for him, making his home a place of comfort and warmth. He took her into his arms and held her close. She snuggled in. "You're so warm."

Jasper smiled at her and said "You're beautiful. Let's stop being obvious and just cuddle."

Trudy nestled up and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, falling into a light nap. Jasper soon joined her in sleep, a hand in her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

*I own only plot.*

Seven thirty, Monday morning, rain and muddy slush everywhere. Trudy sighed and snuggled into her ex's arms. "Jasper? Wake up, Jasper." When he grunted and squeezed her, she put her mouth close to his ear and whispered "If you wake up now, I'll kiss you."

He smiled and held her tighter, then opened his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

She softly rubbed her cheek on his. "Good morning. Now, I'm a woman of my word." She kissed his lips, her eyes closing with pleasure.

He smiled and held her tighter, making the kiss deeper, having missed her kisses. After the kiss, which neither seemed to want to break, Jasper said "God, babe, I missed that."

"Hey, no calling me babe. I'm not your fiancee, that was to make sure you were awake."

He shrugged. "Well, if that's what I get for not waking up, I'm going to sleep longer more often."

She got a glint in her eye. "Next time, I'll slap you silly." She threatened.

He grinned and squeezed her. "I look forward to it."

She glared and hit him. "Shut up, Jasper. Go get dressed, we have to be out of here in half an hour and I want to make your breakfast before I get dressed."

Jasper chuckled and placed a small kiss on her lips. "OK, gorgeous. You get yourself fed, too."

She tutted and rolled her eyes, then walked to the kitchen, making food for him. She had a slice of dry toast and a glass of water, then handed Jasper his food and went to get herself dressed. When she got back, tugging a hairbrush through her tangled curls. "Come... ow... on, Jasper. We have to... ow... go."

He stood up and took the brush out of her hand, beginning to gently brush the tangles out and smoothening her curls out. "You, darling, will end up bald if you keep dragging this through your pretty curls like that."

She half-heartedly reprimanded him with "Jasper, we're not dating. Stop using those pet names for me."

"No. Now, does this hurt?"

"Pretending I'm not in love with you? Yes." She replied.

"I meant having your hair brushed. You really love me?"

"Yeah. But we can't make it work. Sorry. But as to your question, no. You're really gentle with me. Thanks."

He smiled, loving her so much, desperate to be able to call her his girlfriend, fiancee, wife. "Well, Trudy, I've hurt you enough in the past. And I intend to be gentle with you for the rest of our lives. You just have faith. Rome wasn't built in a day. But with your influences, I'm sure that you'll be safe."

Trudy sighed, her heart aching. "I never said that you were unsafe. I just said we don't work, despite how much we love each other. Our polar opposite natures collide and break in ten pieces every time we talk. We just argue."

"We don't. We always share tender moments. Last night, you slept on top of me and this morning, you kissed me to wake me up, voluntarily."

She sighed softly. "I guess we do."

He laughed and gave her a tiny squash. "We'd better go, gorgeous one."

She gave him a small smack. "Jasper...!" She half-heartedly reprimanded him.

The two went off to work, play-fighting, trying to stop it. In the library, the two spent about an hour play-fighting. Fabian came in and smiled. "Sorry, have I interrupted? Did you two make up?"

"No. As if. She's just a fuzzy little cutie, how could I possibly make up with that?" Jasper smiled.

"So have you?"

Trudy looked miserable. "No. We haven't. Well, some of us have cleaning to attend to. You men talk about whatever you two talk about."

Fabian watched Trudy go. "Jasper, why won't you tell her how much you want her?"

"I have. I've told her repeatedly. All I get is told that she doesn't want to try again, not yet. It is understandable. I mean, I messed up and her mother died around the same time, she's going to call in for a funeral tonight. It's obvious in her eyes, how destroyed she feels right now. You know? Dating would probably confuse and scare her right now."

"Poor Trudy. I guess she needs you more than ever now. You'll just have to learn to be gentle to her." Fabian told his godfather, whose eyes landed on his best friend and the reason he carried on living while she polished and wiped her tears away. "She may only want to be comforted and reassured. She needs to know that she's still got people who will care for her, who'll give her anything she needs and more."

Jasper sighed. "That woman would have everything if she'd just let me take care of her."

Trudy, however, was crying. She heard the conversation and longed for the times that she'd be in her best friend's arms, warm and happy. She thought _I'll do it tonight. I'll just give up. I mean, it's not like I have any excuse to live. My mother's gone, my father's gone. My ex doesn't love me. He's become my best friend. He'll never marry me. And the only way I'll force myself to carry on is if I'm going to have his baby, which is incredibly unlikely._ Fabian's voice reached her ears. "She could use some love, Jasper. You're the only one she has left."

Jasper softly sighed, then looked at the boy he'd known since he was a baby. "If you think I haven't tried to help that little woman, you can think again. How she feels is untreatable. Only time can heal her."

"Well, I'm not disputing that. But if you'd just help her out a little bit, she'd recover quicker. And anyway, just think, she might not just be suffering from loss. If my calculations aren't wrong, which they could well be, she may just have a tiny human waiting to be developed enough to meet you with her. Jasper, she needs you to be there."

* * *

That night, as the two locked up, Jasper looked at his friend. "Trudy, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh? What?" She asked, her eyes still a bit red and damp.

"Fabian said something to me earlier. And he could have been right. He thinks you might... his words, not mine... have a tiny human being developing..."

Trudy shrugged. "For all I know, he's right. I haven't tested yet. If you'll excuse me, I have to organise my mother's funeral."

Jasper softly exhaled, then grabbed her hand. "Come to my house, Trudy. That way, you won't be left alone if you cry."

She had held back tears all day. His words touched her and she collapsed in tears. "Thank you so much, Jasper. I know you mean well." She rested in his arms for a moment, her tears soaking her cheeks and his jacket. He held her, hating that she was so upset.

At his home, Trudy phoned around, organising the funeral. Jasper held her hand and hugged her when she choked on her words and tears spilled down her cheeks. Eventually, he finished the organisation for her, letting her change into her nightie. When he was done, she was sat on the sofa, a mug in her hands, tears streaming freely. He wrapped her in a blanket. "There. You needed the warmth, sweetpea."

She looked sadly at him. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cruel. I don't deserve your love, your kindness."

Jasper kissed her forehead. "You deserve so much better, Trudy. You've suffered so much. You don't deserve this pain."

Trudy's wide, dark eyes met Jasper's. "You're genuinely the nicest man I've ever known. Did you know, that when he was alive, my dad would hit me when I did wrong? He loved me, yes, and he was relatively gentle. But still."

Jasper had to love her. "You make me marvel at you. I've hit you in the past. And I still don't get how I managed to hurt you. You're a beautiful, tiny squishball and I'm incredibly lucky and honoured to know such a gorgeous girl."

She sobbed, then rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm the lucky one. You chose me to be your girlfriend once. You let me stay over at your home and make me feel welcome, even after how rotten I was to you. You're stunning, Jasper. A truly unique, wonderful man. You have no idea just how lucky I am to know you. If I had another shot, I swear to you right now, I'd be your wife. Loyal and willing to do whatever you asked, when you asked. I'd never refuse you anything. I regret breaking up with you, Jasper."

"I regret letting you go. Trudy, I get why you did it and I understand that your feelings overwhelmed you and scared you. And I'd wait forever and a millenium for you. I just hope that one day, you'll be happy. Whether you choose to stay here and raise our family or marry someone else and raise his babies."

She shook her head. "No. I could never marry someone else. If you chose another woman, I'd die old and alone. I'm not going to pretend anymore. There's nobody in my life apart from you. I would never let anyone else into my heart and marry him and raise his children. I want you, your children."

Jasper held her hand. "I know you're still in mourning, but if you want to give us another try in the future, please feel free to say so."

Trudy sighed, putting her drink down. She nestled up. "After the funeral, I'm going to find out if Fabian was right about a tiny person. If there is one, what should I do?" She asked.

"That's up to you, there. It's your body. I want you to make the choice you're happy with."

She snuggled down and closed her eyes. "Then I'll keep it."

Jasper fell asleep holding her and picturing how their possible baby would look. It was a sweet image and he was thrilled to bits with a miniature Trudy.


	20. Chapter 20

*I own only plot.*

Tuesday dawned, dark grey and wet. Trudy squirmed uncomfortably, opening her wide eyes. She squirmed onto Jasper, admiring him while he slept. She whispered "Jasper? Jasper? Wakey wakey." No response. She got up, grabbed a bag of ice and tore it open. She went to the living room and poured ice over him and yelled "Wake up!"

He jumped up, then glared at his best friend. "What?!" He yelled at her, his eyes filled with annoyance at her.

She innocently whimpered "You weren't waking up."

He yelled "Trudy, it's six o'clock in the morning! Of course I wasn't waking up!"

Trudy turned pink when she checked the clock. "Oh. So it is. Sorry. Here, you go up to bed, I'll clean this up."

Jasper knew that she would cry, her eyes were already glittering sadly. He sighed and hugged her. "No, it's fine. You hadn't checked. A lapse in memory's just fine. Here, how about I make breakfast this morning? You get yourself dressed and then you can have food."

She just shook her head. "Thanks, Jasper, but you've done loads for me already. I'll clear up, then I'll make breakfast. You go get dressed."

True to her word, when he got back, the ice had vanished from his sofa and the delicious smell of breakfast hit him. The saddened, lonely woman handed Jasper's breakfast to him, her dark eyes telling him just how much love was required for her. She left the room, tears filling her eyes. While she dressed, she eyed herself critically. She decided that she looked terrible, thinking _He doesn't love me because I'm fat and I'm ugly and because we're not having any babies._ Which just wasn't true. Jasper loved her to shreds. She was his little squishy, much may he keep it quiet. She cried sadly, softly, burying her face in her hands. She got back downstairs, dressed and fully made up. Her eyes were shining and a tell tale redness hung around her eyes. Jasper caught her. "Hey, there. Why were you crying, Trudy?"

She replied "I wasn't. I poked myself in the eye."

He didn't believe her, but instead of voicing that, he clutched her and whispered "You have no idea, Trudy. I love you so much. You're so little, so beautiful, so absolutely perfect."

She didn't believe him, of course, but it thrilled her anyway. At work, he watched her intensely. She knew he was watching her and she tried her hardest to be careful, clever and kind. Jasper was proud of her. At least, until Vera came in. Trudy watched, jealousy rising in her. She thought that they were flirting. As soon as Vera left, Trudy walked up to Jasper. "Hi. What did Vera want?" She asked, casually.

Jasper looked at her. "Not a lot. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just curious."

Jasper knew that was a cover up story. "Out with it. What's your real reason?"

She shrugged. "No reason."

"So you don't mind?" He asked, knowing she'd rise to it.

"No. It's none of my business who you flirt with and when you flirt with them." She slapped her hand over her mouth and burst her lip when she realised.

Jasper chuckled, victoriously. "Oh, there we go. You're jealous of her!"

"I am not jealous! I'm simply not very happy."

"Because you feel replaced, which classes itself as jealousy." He told her. When she bit her cut lip, he softened and said "Look, Trudy, she's nothing more to me than a good friend. She's not like you. She's a nice lady, granted. But she's not a tiny, precious little fuzzball like you. She, for one, doesn't have that delicious smell like you do. She isn't my favourite human being. You are. Come here, your lip's bleeding."

"It's not a problem. Just leave it."

"It's a problem." He told her, then placed a gentle tissue on her lip, applying a light pressure around the injury.

She let him clean up her lip, her eyes on his. He watched over her cut, admiring the look of her lips. When he'd cleared her up, she stood up on her toes to whisper into his ear "I love you."

He barely had the time to process her words before a soft kiss was placed on his lips and a warm human being wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her, subconsciously wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "My sweet Trudy."

She breathed deeply, clinging to him. She felt wanted for once and it felt nice. That night, Jasper tucked her up in his bed. "You sleep, sweet one."

"Aren't you staying?" She asked, her voice little.

"I want you to be comfortable."

He walked downstairs and left her to sleep. He was awoken at eleven thirty by a loud scream from the woman he loved. He ran upstairs, to find a figure hovering over her. "Help!" Trudy squealed.

Jasper yanked her out of the bed and ran her to the car. He drove fast and far, taking his beloved Trudy to a lovely bungalow. "Here, darling Trudy. You'll be safe here." He held her throughout the rest of the night. That was the last night they'd spend together for a long while.


	21. Chapter 21

*I own only plot.*

It was Wednesday morning and Trudy woke to the delicious smell of pancakes. She tugged on her robe and walked downstairs. Jasper smiled. "Hey, there, beautiful. How're you today?"

She shrugged. "Thirsty."

"No, Wednesday." He joked. Trudy gave him a small nudge at that.

"Very clever, Jasper. Now, want a coffee?"

"That sounds great, Trudes. Hey, come here, first."

She shot straight into his arms, inhaling his scent and liking it. "Mm, you smell like..."

He chuckled. "Bed and you? I will, I haven't showered yet and I was cuddling a very beautiful you all night."

For that, Trudy gave him a friendly kiss to the cheek. "Aww. I was going to say something else, but now, all I want is to stay attached to you."

He chuckled. "Oh, Trudy, sweet girl." At work, they kept an eye out for each other, Trudy hating every woman who spoke to Jasper, wishing the ones who made him laugh to vanish. Later that day, a bell exhibit was stolen and Trudy had caught Fabian at the scene of the crime. Jasper was devastated. Alone in the building, a very unhappy Jasper asked "Who would do something like this?"

Trudy, picking up some pink fabric, replied with a suspicious tone. "Yes. Who?"

She kept quiet, her lips sealed. Jasper walked up to her as she chewed on the end of her pen and thought. "Are you OK, Trudy?"

"Mm. Just thinking. Look, Jasper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever left here. I let that bell get stolen."

"Trudy, you're being a bit hard on yourself here. You couldn't possibly have known that it was going to be stolen."

She sighed. "But I was away from my post."

Jasper said "If you can be blamed for the bell getting stolen because you left your post, then we're both to blame. I left you here alone."

She got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The night passed slowly, neither managing much sleep. Both were terrified of what might happen next.


	22. Chapter 22

*I own only plot.*

Thursday sunshine lit up the whole of England. Trudy met Jasper at the library as usual and he took her hand. "Hey, there, stranger. Where were you last night? I missed you." He told her, playing with her fingers.

She shrugged. "Trying to sleep. Failing. What about you?"

He sighed. "Same. I just hated not having you there to cuddle and talk to."

She unlocked the door to the library, then said "I missed you, too. It's not nice, waking up in the dark and not having the one you love there to comfort you."

"I know. It was the same for me last night."

That evening, Trudy was thinking about the theft of the bell and she had a suspicion already, knowing that Vera had been wearing a pink cardigan and that she was more than capable of it. Fabian appeared just before the library closed while she polished the repaired case. "Trudy!"

"Fabian. Look, you shouldn't be in here now, not until this whole thing is cleared up."

"I know, but look! I have something that might lead us to who it is."

She took the proffered paper and read "Dear Fabian, remember that Vera is going to steal an exhibit. Love Fabian." She scoffed. "That will hardly stand up in court." She told him, handing it back.

He said "But, Trudy. You're the only one who can help me. Please."

She looked at him. One glance into his concerned face and she sighed. "Well, I may have one or two suspicions of my own. But you should get back to Anubis."

Jasper walked in and saw her staring sadly at the glass case. "It'll turn up eventually."

"I know." She replied. She waited for a second, then turned to him. "I don't think Fabian was the one who took it."

Jasper smiled at her. "No, neither do I."

She bit her lip, then blurted "I think Vera did."

"Trudy, I am convinced of Vera's innocence as I am of Fabian's."

She said "I know you are. But look at this. I found it on the night of the theft." She showed him the fabric. "This has blood on it, which means that whoever stole the bell got cut on the broken glass."

"Vera's cut is a coincidence. I just want that bell to be returned safely so we can draw a line under this whole thing, don't you?"

She started "Yeah, but..."

"No conspiracy theories, please, Trudy." He told her. She bit her lip and left.

She had gone to Anubis. She confronted Vera over it. Vera said "On the contrary, Trudy, I don't see how you're _getting out_."

She walked over to the terrified woman and stabbed her in the arm with a tranquillizer dart. She took her to the Collector. "I got us a nice little bargaining chip." She smiled and threw Trudy at him.

He picked up the knocked out woman and smiled. "Jasper's pretty little lady friend. She'll be a lovely way to blackmail him."

At the library, Jasper was trying to call Trudy. Her phone went to voicemail. He worried over her. He didn't manage to sleep that night. Trudy, however, woke to a black figure looming over her. "Hello, beautiful."

She gasped. "Where am I? Where's Jasper? Have you hurt him?"

"Never you mind, pretty girl. Now, about you. Tell me things about you. Like... your relationship with Jasper. Are you two happy together? Going to have a baby together, are you?" He asked.

Trudy blushed. "We split up. And the baby thing... well, I'm not sure. I hope so. Give him a nice little gift."

The figure smiled. "Well, do you mind if I tell him that you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I don't want to give that poor man false hope. I just want to be set free, given back. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No. You're not leaving." He hit her over the head and left her alone.


	23. Chapter 23

*I own only plot.*

Friday morning. Trudy woke to the figure standing in front of her. "Talk." He ordered.

"Morning." She rasped. "Is there any water? I'm dry as a bone here."

He uncapped a bottle and cradled her in one arm, pouring water down her throat like he would to a newborn baby. "You're pretty." He comforted her.

A mumble that sounded like "Thanks" came from her.

He softly rubbed her stomach. "Do you want to find out if you're pregnant?"

She shook her head. When the bottle was empty, she said "I want to be able to tell Jasper. And if you're going to kill me, I would rather not know that my baby would be murdered too."

He chuckled. "I'd not kill you, pretty. I might have to keep you away from the world, but I wouldn't kill you. Pregnant or not."

She smiled. "So, if I'm pregnant, would you give me back when Jasper's given you what you're after?"

"Probably. But he doesn't know that. He thinks you're being harmed and hurt."

"What exactly is it that you want from him, anyway? He doesn't have anything you'd be interested in."

The man rubbed her back. "He had you. You're beautiful, aren't you?"

Trudy laughed. "No, but Jasper says so."

He laughed. "Oh, you're so funny. I like you, you strange, sweet little human."

She nestled close and buried her face in his cloak, realising too late that his cloak was harsh cotton and her face began to blister. She lifted her burning face and squeaked "I need an allergy tablet! Help!"

He whipped out an allergy pill and some more water. He said "Quick, put this down you!"

She swallowed it down and eventually whispered "I forgot to mention that I'm allergic to cotton. I have to have the tablets there in case I come into contact with it. Could you pass me some ice? The blistering won't be so bad with ice on it and the tablet working its wonders."

He got up and gave her some ice. "There you go. You take a nap, pretty girl."

Out in the library, Jasper was panicking over Trudy. She was his whole world and her mother's funeral was that evening. He needed her out and about, safe and at her mother's funeral that night. He wished he knew where she was. He had to explain her disappearance at the funeral. He ended the speech about the woman who had given him the woman he loved with "Anna is survived by her beautiful daughters, Brianna, Rosy and Trudy Rehman."

In the pews, Trudy's eldest sister, Brianna, asked "Where is Trudy?"

"I wish I knew. But she wanted to be here with her whole heart and soul. I hope she's OK."

And with a jolt, he realised his beloved Trudy was perfectly fine and that she was slowly slipping into the clutches and love of someone else.


	24. Chapter 24

*I own only plot.*

Saturday morning. Jasper swallowed down what felt like his thousandth cup of coffee and sent what felt like his seven millionth email, enquiring after Trudy. He groaned when he realised it was getting light. Since Trudy's disappearance, he hadn't slept properly. He was so worried that it took hours for him to fall asleep and when he did, he was woken by nightmares, thinking that Trudy may be hurt. An email popped through for him. He read it. "Oh, God." He mumbled before opening the email.

_To: Me (Jasper Choudhary)_

_From: The Collector_

_Re: Re: Trudy Rehman._

_Jasper, in answer to your multiple emails, the woman is perfectly safe, for now. She is unharmed and will continue to  
be unharmed if you continue to do as I say. If you want her alive, you will hurry along with that dollhouse you  
promised to me. If you do not, it will be a slow and painful death for your beloved Trudy. There is a photo of the woman  
for you._

_Attachment: Trudy  
_

Jasper clicked on the attachment and saw a photo of Trudy, asleep. He sighed. _She's beautiful even when she's just a photo._ He thought sadly. _I'm coming for you. You're not abandoned. I will save you, Trudy._ At work, Jerome confronted him. "Tell me this is not as bad as it looks. Where is she?"

Jasper clung to his sanity, ready to cry. "I think she was kidnapped." He knew, he didn't think it, he knew and her life was at stake.

"Jasper, who has her? Why Trudy?"

"The Collector. He has her. And I don't know why he chose Trudy. He must have thought she knew something. But he has a thing for anything and everything Frobisher Smythe."

"So we get him something old, something Frobisher and we get Trudy back."

Jasper thought it was a good idea. But this was a child. Losing the woman he loved to that man was bad enough, but if he got her back and a student, from her own home no less, was gone, she'd freak out. "Jerome, I can't let you-"

"No, Jasper. Don't give me that. She's like my mother, Jasper. And she wouldn't leave me on my own. I won't abandon her. What do I need for her?"

"Anything that belonged to the Frobisher Smythes. But Jerome, you don't know what you're getting into."

"I don't care anymore. Trudy is important and if you love her as much as I think you do, you'll want the woman safe."

Jasper knew Jerome was right and he nodded reluctantly. "Be discreet."

That night, Trudy was in desperate need of a drink. "Hello?" She called.

The figure shoved her food at her. "Eat. Drink. Survive." He ordered, then turned to go.

"Can't I go yet?"

"No!" It yelled at her.

She started crying, longing for Jasper. She was cold and she was losing weight. She needed him desperately. "Where are you, Jasper? I miss you." She sobbed. She lay on the heap of tyres, crying.

He sighed, lying on his sofa that night. "I will save you. Even if it's the last thing I do, Trudy, I will save you."


	25. Chapter 25

*I own only plot.*

Sunday morning, Jasper was running on caffeine and longing for Trudy. He walked restlessly, asking for her. He cracked and sent an email asking for Trudy back, saying that she belonged with him. His house phone rang. "Hello?" He was hoping for good news.

"Jasper. Would you stop bombarding me with your pathetic emails? The woman is safe, she is healthy. She's asleep. Just trust me on this. Her safety will only be compromised if you don't comply with me."

"Can't you wake her? I want to talk to her."

"Fine. But only for a few minutes."

Ten seconds later, Trudy's voice met his ear. "Hello?"

Jasper smiled. "Trudy. Listen, we don't have much time. Make it out like I'm just enquiring after your health. Seriously, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. A little thirsty, but yes."

"Great. He ought to give you a drink. Listen, you hang in there, beautiful. I will get you out, even if it's the last thing I do. Has he hurt you?"

"No." She told him, saying with her tone that she wasn't alone.

"Trudy, my love, I want you to know that you're not being abandoned. I'm working as fast as I can to save you. I love you."

"Ditto. It's dark here, you know."

"Aww. You deserve a nightlight and a proper bed, darling. You just hang in there, beautiful."

That night, Jerome visited him. "I have a doll for him. And look, there's a video."

Jerome gave him the doll. "A toy? You expect me to ransom Trudy with the doll?"

"No, that's to keep him happy."

At home, Jasper sighed. Jerome would get him his bargaining chip for Trudy. And his beloved Trudy was safe and secure. He still couldn't sleep, but he knew his adoring Trudy was safe.


	26. Chapter 26

*I own only plot.*

Monday afternoon. "Bring Trudy with you. No Trudy, no dollhouse. That's that. She comes home or you don't get the dollhouse. That's final."

* * *

The Collector picked up the dollhouse and took it to his car. "Where's Trudy? Where's Trudy? We had a deal!"

"No, you had a deal. But I make the deals around here. And it's about time you learned your place."

Infuriated and desperate to save Trudy, Jasper tore the Collector's hood off. Jerome watched in horror as Rufus Zeno turned around. "No. No, it can't be. Rufus!"

Jasper caught the breath. "This will hurt your lovely girlfriend, Jasper."

* * *

"Trudy's in there! He'll hurt her!"

"Jasper, trust me. She's safe. He won't hurt her yet. We have to save her."

Jasper hated waiting. His sweet, gentle, kind hearted, selfless Trudy was locked away and unsafe. She was so precious to him and Rufus had no idea. "If she gets hurt, that man is dead. And if it's for Trudy, I'll kill him myself."

That night, Rufus hovered over Trudy. "Do you recognise this?"

Her voice shook. "Yes. It was junk. I threw it out."

"That's why you're there and I'm here. You have no idea of it's value. It's worth more than you are, in fact."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means simply, that very soon, I will no longer need you."

She swallowed. After he left her, she cried again. "Jasper, hurry for me, please, love."

He softly whispered "I'll get you out, darling. I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

*I own only plot.*

It was Tuesday. Jasper had lured Rufus away. The Sibuna group were in the barn. Amber rubbed Trudy's chafed wrists with moisturiser. "Aw, he could have treated you a little better. You're skinnier than usual."

"It'll be fine, Millington. Trudes had a little extra weight to lose." Jerome muttered distractedly.

"Shut up, Jerome. He didn't mean that, Trudy."

"It's fine. Is Jasper OK? Where are the others?"

"Did he ask you about this?" Fabian pointed at the dollhouse.

"Yeah. It was a bit odd though, grown man playing with dolls."

* * *

It was late when he found her, injured and completely blank of memory. "Trudy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" She smiled at him.

He grinned. "Aw, hi, gorgeous. Come here. How are you?"

"A little dizzy, but yes, I'm fine. What about you, squishy?" She asked.

"Relieved. Oh, God, I missed you."

He loved her to shreds. After he'd found out about her injuries, he'd gone to see her himself. The two fell asleep in her room that night, Jasper holding her close, protectively.


	28. Chapter 28

*I own only plot.*

"I want to get a therapist." Trudy declared.

Jasper dropped the books he was holding. "Come again?"

Trudy beamed. "I want to get a therapist. For my memory. See if he can help me remember."

Jasper looked at her. "I know you lost your memory, but I think you've lost your mind. You're mad. A therapist could be dangerous."

She folded her arms. "But I want to remember."

"Trudy, you'll get your memory back soon. No need to hire someone who has the potential to hypnotise and damage you."

Trudy glared. "They're qualified! They're not likely to hurt me, they're professionals!"

Jasper got up and took her by the shoulders. "Sweet little Trudy, professional or not, there's still a chance that they'd hurt you. For your sake, don't do it."

She pouted. "I want to, though!"

"Trudy, trust me, don't do this. A memory doctor could very well twist your mind and make you do things you shouldn't."

Not bothered about that, she stuck to her resolution until Jasper walked out to get their lunch. He tried to look after his little squishy as much as possible, but today, he just could not be bothered with her firm resolutions and impossible behaviour. At the library, Fabian and Nina were trying to help her out. "Look closer, what does it say?"

"Wings. No, no. It's a picture. A key. It says something underneath. Seat... seat of learning."

Victor sent the trio out of the library. Trudy took the opportunity to go back to Jasper's house. He tried to find her at the library, but Victor told him that she'd gone home. Jasper went to his house to find her looking up names of memory doctors, chewing on her lip. He softly asked "What are you doing? I thought you were going to give up on that stupid idea?"

"Nope. The more I thought about it, the better an idea it seemed."

He sighed. "You're being stupid, Trudy. Out of all your bad ideas, this is the worst."

She pouted and put the computer down. "Thanks for sharing. Jasper, I'm a grown woman, I know how to make my own choices."

He rolled his eyes at her. "That's not what I said, squishy. I said you need to see that the doctor could harm you and it's not a wise move. You're a fragile and already defenceless woman, you'd be an easy target."

She snapped "I can defend myself! Just not when I'm tied up!"

Jasper sighed. "Look, Trudy, I do not want to discuss this any further. It's your choice. If you want to get damaged, that's very much your own decision."

He offered her some food, which he knew she loved. "No, thanks, darling." She denied, her tone so icy, he practically turned into an ice pop.

Watching her, Jasper took her hand. "Love, just because I don't agree with you, you do not need to starve yourself."

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry." She told him, tearing her hand from his grasp and glaring. "Look, my lunch break was long enough and if Mr Sweet finds out that we're both away from our posts, we're fired."

She stormed out. Jasper knew that she was angry. When he returned, she had nearly calmed herself. He walked over to hold her hand and she ripped her hand out of his grasp, furious again. He sighed and pulled her close. "Look, sweetpea, I know you're upset. Do you want me to call your sisters?"

"What sisters?" She asked.

"Your sisters. They attended the funeral."

"I don't have sisters, Jasper. I'm an only child."

"Then... who did I meet at the funeral?"

"Not sure, but whoever they were, I hope you didn't tell them where I live."

Jasper shook his head. "No. I wouldn't dare. Look, sweet angel, I just want to ensure your safety. I almost lost you while that man had you. I can't have you risked. Please, just consider your safety."

She said "Look, nothing is set in stone. I still might listen yet. Please can we just drop this for now? You're going to make me cry."

He sighed, letting her go. "OK, we won't talk more on this subject." He let her be. Late that night, after they'd had their supper, she lay on the sofa. He went down, to get water. He looked at Trudy, who was asleep, tears all over her face. She'd cried herself to sleep. Seeing tears on her face hurt him and he crept over to her side and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, squishy one. I never meant to make you cry, darling. I just want you safe. You're everything to me. Try to understand, squishball."

He went to bed, alone. He only wanted Trudy safe and she was so determined to risk her safety for the sake of memories that would be recovered naturally. It weighed on him, worrying madly over her. He fell into a stressed and fitful sleep, scared for the woman he loved.


	29. Chapter 29

*I own only plot.*

The door creaked as Trudy slowly opened the door. Jasper woke to see his best friend in the doorway. "Good morning." She smiled, her eyes red around the edges. "I brought you some food."

He looked at her. "Come here, Trudy, love. I need to talk to you."

She sat with him. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Trudy, I know this is wrong of me but I'm sick of this whole friendly flirting thing we have going on. I think we ought have another go at dating."

"No." She stated.

* * *

"Trudy, I really think you should reconsider." He told her.

"Hi." Fabian said. "We hoped- uh, we thought- that you two would be closing up for lunch right about now?"

"I'm just trying to dissuade Trudy here from calling in a therapist."

"A therapist?"

"For my memory! I'm determined to recover my memory."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Trudy?"

"That's what I was saying."

"Yes, I am. There're people out there who are fully qualified for this sort of thing. In fact, I'm going to go and make a few calls."

She stalked out. Jasper followed. "Trudy, wait!" He followed her. "Please, Trudy! Just stop!"

"Ugh, what?!" She yelled.

He kissed her forehead. "Listen, I don't want to hurt your feelings. But, angel, I don't want you to risk your safety again. It was horrible to think that you were going to get hurt, fuzzy one. Please just keep yourself safe, darling. You tormented me, baby."

"Quit it with the pet names. Not everyone I go near is going to hurt me, you know. You're the evidence. Look, just trust me."

"Fine. Do what you will. But I want one thing from you."

"Whatever it is, just ask."

"I want one last kiss from you."

She smiled, sweetly. "Fine." She told him, then let him kiss her. Fireworks exploded between them as the kiss was deepened, then Jasper felt Trudy's tiny hands winding into his hair and placed a hand in her hair, holding her head up, then placed the other hand on her lower back. The kiss was a long one, the couple pressing closer and closer, each enjoying the other's soft warmth. Then Trudy broke away, having to summon all her will power. "There's plenty more where that came from, if you like. Just remember, you ask, you get."

Jasper watched the woman he loved skip out of his sight. "God, she's such a beauty."

Trudy made her way to Anubis house and called up a therapist. "Yes. Yes, that's the right address. Yes. OK, thank you. Goodbye." She hung up, then spotted her enemy. "Oh, Vera!"

"Yes?" She asked, summoning up her kindness.

"I have an appointment with a memory doctor, this evening. Would it be alright for me to use the living room?"

"Why don't you use my room, Trudy? It's much quieter up there."

A smile spread across the darker woman's face. "Oh, thank you, Vera." She gushed, happily. "How lovely of you!"

She skipped out, happily. She met Jasper in the library. He turned to her. "Trudy. What did you decide to do?"

"I've an appointment with a memory therapist tonight. Do you want me to come straight back to your home?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight, Trudy, no. You'll need to rest."

She knew he was mad at her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Sweetie, are you angry with me?"

Jasper hated that tone. It demanded honesty. He unwound her arms and gently pushed her off him. "Yes, I am. You're suicidal, risking your safety, again. And I don't approve of this therapy because it could mess with your head and the doctor could hurt you in so many ways and you're mad to think differently."

She looked like she was about to cry. "Well, I can cancel..."

"No. Don't bother. You clearly like the dangerous things, it's only right that you suffer for this. You deserve to hurt if you're going to put yourself in that position, and I sincerely hope he does hurt you."

He left her standing, tears trailing over her cheeks.

* * *

That night, he lay awake, tired but terrified. He wished he hadn't said that to her, but now, she could be being beaten to death. Midnight struck and his phone rang. He swallowed and picked it up. "Hello? Is this about Trudy? Is she hurt?"

"Hello. No, this is about her relationship with you and she is certainly not hurt, which may disappoint you." Trudy's gentle voice still sounded teary. "Well, not by the therapist, anyway."

He sighed. "Oh, Trudy, darling, I didn't mean what I said. You were endangered, squishy. If you like, I'll come and pick you up, you can stay with me."

"No. I just was calling to say that your wish fell through, he didn't hurt me. And uh, I don't know what we are, but whatever it is, it's over. I'd apologise, but you'd probably like that."

"Trudy, darling, can we discuss this in the morning? Face to face? You need to know why I said what I said and I have to know what's caused you to be so mean, squishy."

There was an offended gasp and someone slammed the phone down. He sighed, tears finally spilling over his eyelids. He felt awful. His beloved squishy had just ended whatever relationship they had. He didn't sleep that night, longing for the warmth of Trudy, the little pressure he felt with her next to him.


	30. Chapter 30

*I own only plot.*

A streak of light hit Trudy in the face. She winced and curled up. "God, light, go away! I'm not in the mood!" She groaned. She forced herself out of bed and got ready for a shower. She didn't bother with warm water. She just took a freezing shower, got herself dry and dressed, forced down some cereal to make herself sick, then she went to work, shaking and weakened. Jasper was so pleased to see her. He tried to hug her, but she snapped "Back off!"

"Trudy, what I said on the phone. I didn't mean to upset you."

She just said "Look, it's done. I'm over it and I'm. Over. You."

He was hurt by that. "Well, I'm not over it and I'm not over you. Trudy, I love you. What I said was out of line and I regret it. I resent myself for how I treated you and you have every right to be mad at me."

"I know I do. Now, what are we doing? Should I clean it? Or is that a teensy bit pointless as we're not opening it tomorrow?"

"Trudy, don't change the subject."

"I just did. So come on."

Jasper sighed. "Do whatever." He sat down, hating himself. He loved her beyond measure. She was his only joy in life. He needed her love and her sweet ways, the ways that he'd learned to depend on. He watched her cleaning and saw her droopy posture, knowing she was as miserable as he was. Her face betrayed her feelings with her false smile and her saddened eyes.

She sadly went about her business. But Jasper didn't see her leaving. So when he was about to close up, he saw her, curled in a corner, crying her eyes out. He walked over. "I can't believe how cruel I was to him. All he wants is a woman to love and I throw all the kindness he gives me back at him. I need his love as much as he needs mine. I wish I could be nice to him and show him how much I love him."

Jasper sat down. "You realise you just confessed that to me, right?"

She gasped. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that. I thought you'd left."

"No. Oh, baby. Look, darling, you are my life. I regret what I did. Would you like some time to decide what you want?"

She nodded. "You think we could maybe just have one cuddle? I think we could both do with it."

He smiled and took her into his arms. "I love you, Trudy, my lovely snuffly-boo."

"I love you, too, Jasper, my squishy cuddlebomb."

Jasper rubbed her back. He loved her so much. He'd be happy to keep her. As the two left, he held her hand and locked up the hall. She was cold, shivering delicately. "Are you cold, beauty?" He asked, gently.

"Yeah. I am." She told him.

"Come here." He removed his coat and wrapped it around her, then gently put his arm around her and held her close. "Any better?"

"Much. But won't you get cold?"

"No. I have my warm little fuzzy whose presence warms me from the inside out."

As the couple walked, snow began to fall. "Oh, honey, look! It's snowing! Do you need this?" She asked, referring to his coat.

"No, beautiful. You're more than warm enough for me. Come here, you've got snow in your hair." He gently removed a flake from her curls, then looked into her eyes. The street light lamp's light hit her face perfectly, then he smiled at her. She smiled up at him, a longing for a kiss boiling inside her. "You're so beautiful."

"Says you. Ooh!" He kissed her lips, enjoying the sweet taste he'd missed.

A few minutes of their kiss, then he broke it. "I've missed you, beauty."

"I missed you, too."

Jasper smiled at her and said "You're getting snow in your lovely hair."

She laughed. "So are you, squishy. You've got all that icy stuff in your hair."

"Stuff it. You're so beautiful, just so perfect."

The couple got back to his house and Trudy made hot chocolate. "Here, lovie." She gave him a mug of burning hot chocolate.

They drank, laughed and cuddled, wearing their fluffy pyjamas. Jasper kissed her as she fell asleep. "Perfection's reincarnation."

She smiled sweetly as she drifted off. He watched for a while, before drifting off to sleep with her.


	31. Chapter 31

*I own only plot.*

"Ohh, my neck!" A sleepy Trudy moaned. "God... how long were we out?"

Jasper shrugged. "No idea. But you are just the cutest when you're sleepy."

"Thanks, hon. Hey, what day is it? Are we late for work?"

"It's seven in the morning, you pretty little thing. And we're not working anyway, it's Saturday."

She relaxed. "Great. We ought to do something, just us two."

Jasper remembered a text he'd gotten sometime in the night, half asleep. He checked his phone. "We can't, baby. I was half asleep and I got a text from Fabian. I promised I'd take him to that theme park that he wants to go to. He wants to take Nina, but Victor apparently told him he has to have a family member go, too. I didn't really mean to say yes."

"Nonsense! He's your godson. And anyway, you spend all your time with me now. You need to spend some time with him."

"You can come, too, fuzzball."

"I can't. You're a bit of a wild one when it comes to theme parks, love, and I just can't handle being thrown around on rides without vomiting."

He chuckled. "Oh, sweetpea, we aren't going on any rides that you don't want to go on. You have the pick of the day."

"That isn't right, Jasper. You want to go. It's good, I'll just take a packet of paper bags."

Jasper laughed. "Do you want to come, love?"

Trudy bit her lip. "I don't really want to go, but if you say I should, I will."

Slowly but surely, their relationship was mending. Jasper smiled at her and whispered "Want a kiss, snufflebomb?"

She grinned. "I'd like that." They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. A knock made them jump and Trudy accidentally bit Jasper's lip. "Oh, God, did I bite you?"

"Just a bit, squishy. I'll get the door."

Trudy prepared some food. "Who is it, Jasper?"

Jasper grinned at her as he led Fabian in with Nina. "Take a guess, Trudes."

She walked in and grinned. "Fabian, Nina! Oh, my lovelies, how are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"Oh, perfect. Now, my sweets, are you staying for breakfast?"

"That sounds great. We've really missed you, Trudy. And your cooking, but we missed you most."

She grinned. "OK. Well, my lovelies, you two sit down. Jasper, could you come and help? I need you to make the orange juice, I forgot to buy some."

In the dining room, Fabian and Nina chuckled. Fabian said "I knew they'd get together."

"Trudy's one of those people, she's probably just here to make sure he doesn't live on takeaways and microwave meals. They might not even be dating."

"Ah! God!" Jasper yelled.

"What? Oh, dear. You hang on."

"It's fine, Trudy, I'm fine."

"You are not getting orange juice in that. You stop, I'll get you some antiseptic and a plaster." They heard rummaging and the sounds of a plaster being applied to someone's hand. "There, dear. Now, here. I know you don't like sweets, so..."

Fabian smiled. "She's never like that. They're dating."

"They are not. They're just close friends."

Trudy brought in four plates, balancing them like a waitress. "Jasper, sit. And here you go, kiddies. I'll go get your drinks."

She brought in four glasses of orange juice, placed them down, sat next to Jasper and kissed his cheek. Fabian raised his eyebrow at Nina. She chuckled lightly, causing the adults to look confused. "Something funny, Nina?" Jasper asked, spearing some bacon.

"No."

Jasper shrugged. Trudy knew better. "Ah, Nina? You could get away with lying to him, but I know better. Out with it."

Fabian, ever Mr. Honesty, smiled. "She and I were just wondering if you were dating. That's all. She didn't believe it."

Jasper grinned. "Well, we actually can't confirm or deny it."

Trudy just chuckled. "What gave you the idea, kids?"

"Just... we heard you in there." Nina grinned.

"Oh! Oh, yes. But you know our Trudy. She's such a caring little thing."

A chuckle from her. Nina mouthed "I agree, so dating."

Fabian winked. Jasper glanced to his best friend/girlfriend. "What?"

She smiled. "Just you, being so kind." She told him.

Fabian and Nina's grins got wider as Jasper squeezed Trudy's hand gently. Nina smiled at them kindly while Fabian hid his grin with a sausage. "Well, for the record, I think you two are really cute together."

* * *

At the park, Fabian took Nina onto a rollercoaster. "Ah! You two have just eaten! You'll be sick!" Trudy warned.

Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let them go. They're here for fun. And so are you. OK?" He rubbed her back lightly.

"Fine." She smiled. She let him do what he enjoyed, sitting on a bench. She felt a vibration from her phone. She checked it out. _You were supposed to have your monthly friend yesterday._ "Oh, God. OK, don't panic. I've been late before."

Jasper picked her up. "Come on, babe, let's go."

"Uh, Jasper, do you mind if I don't? I feel a bit sick."

"Oh, OK. Come here." He sat her down and rubbed her back. She nestled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Fabian and Nina walked up, looking like they'd had a blast with a gigantic cold hairdryer. "Hey, you two. Is something wrong?"

"No, Trudy here just feels a little sick. You kids have fun."

Trudy whispered "Are you alright to just sit here? You deserve some fun."

"Yeah, I'm good here. You need someone to look after you, don't you?"

"Thanks, lovie." Trudy whispered.

She was worried about being late, which made her feel sick. "Have you eaten anything besides breakfast?"

A small shake of her head. "No. I haven't, I never eat when I'm in some theme park."

Jasper said "Maybe it has something to do with your monthly gift?"

She sighed. "Yeah, maybe. But weirdly, my senses have stayed the same, I haven't wanted to go running and there haven't been any signs pointing to when I may start. Have you noticed any emotional difference?"

"No. You're the same as normal. Barring when we met, you were a little over emotional."

"I was due on that day... Is there something wrong with me, do you think?"

"No, I think you're just a little stressed out. I read somewhere that stress and caffeine can cause a delay."

* * *

That night, Trudy checked for any signs that her monthly gift was there, but nothing. "Jasper, should I call the doctor?" She asked.

"Not yet. If you don't start by next Saturday, then we call the doctor."

"This is scary, Jasper. Last time I was late, I was fourteen. And that was due to exam stress. It's just... now... I'm scared now, Jasper."

He pieced it together and hugged her. "Fabian's mum worried like you are when she was late last month. She had subconscious stress. One day late doesn't instantly mean that you're pregnant."

"But what happens if there is a baby? Jasper, this is terrifying."

"Look, even if there is a child, you don't stress. You'll always have me, fuzzy one."

Jasper kissed her forehead gently. "I think it's best if we call the doctor. I want to be sure." Trudy whispered.

"Fine. We'll call tomorrow. Alright? Just try to sleep, beautiful."

Trudy fell into a fitful sleep. Jasper worried over her, half-hoping that she was pregnant, half-praying she wasn't. He loved her so much, all he wanted was her safe and a family with her. But since Rufus was still on the loose and ready to kill her, he prayed that she wasn't going to have any children. He soon fell asleep and held her close. He couldn't sleep very well for worry, but her warm presence soothed him. He kissed the back of her head, inhaling her scent.


End file.
